Tales from an Arendelle
by flickerflares
Summary: A series of possibly connected ficlets from one of many Arendelles.
1. Audience

**Prompt**: Audience

* * *

She paced back and forth, hand unconsciously running down one of her fiery-red braids. Peeking around the curtain while the lights had yet to be dimmed, shoulders sagged in minute disappointment. The aisle seat, four rows back from the stage, one of the best seats in the house, still empty. A deep emerald and maroon flash was almost visible to the front row as she ducked back behind the curtain, hiding again in the dimly lit backstage.

The girl kneeled down and took a breath. "It's okay, you've got this. No room to mess it up now right? It'll be fine if you do anyways right? Made it this far, I mean obviously I wouldn't want to mess it up, but you know if I do it's okay, right? I can be proud of that!"

She leapt up, narrowly avoiding flattening the passing stagehand's nose.

"Holy crap! Settle down there, fiesty pants." The blonde staggered, attempting to regain his balance, a hand settling over the reindeer logo of the performance hall on his breast pocket, "Don't want to knock a guy out twenty minutes before your showtime right?"

"So-sorry! I wasn't trying to knock you out, not that I could have, you seem like a pretty solid guy. I mean, in terms of physique. Well, I mean your personality could actually be pretty solid too but I don- " She whipped her hand towards her mouth, only to watch with dismay as the folio that hand had been holding fly away from her.

She trudged over to the folio, skirt bunched up in tight, slightly shaking fists. The stagehand moved and began helping her organize her pieces.

"You know, might just help to hold onto all your music." The blonde remarked, attempting to keep the mood light.

"S-sorry. Just a little nervous. Big night." She flashed a genuine smile towards him. "Thanks for helping me pick up after myself though."

"No problemo."

The two continued in silence, taking only another minute or two to get everything back in order. "Probably gonna want to keep a tighter grip on that, eh?"

She smirked. "Well, hopefully I can count on you to pick up after me if I slip up again."

Tipping an imaginary hat, the stagehand replied, in a mocking fashion, "'Tis our jobs, make the backstage magic happen so the audience is none the wiser." He raised a finger to the earpiece as Anna giggled, back straightening, listening intently to the instructions on the other end. "Got it."

Turning back to her, he said "Ten minutes to showtime. You ready to wow the judges?"

"Y-Yeah..." She smiled again, this one much less honest than the first. "Born ready."

Cocking his head, he only gave a "Hmmmm," in response as he watched her flitter over towards the curtain, glancing out the crowd, noting the same momentary sag of disappointment that had prompted him to come over earlier. "It's supposed to be a full house tonight, waiting on someone?"

"What! No! I mean… Well… Maybe… But she's busy… I didn't expect her to be here anyways..." A hand crept back up to one of her braids. "I told her not to come, she's got her report to fin-. Sorry, I'm not sure why I'm babbling to you about all these things. I'm probably distracting you from your job, huh?"

"Nah, we've got it all prepped, just gotta hit a switch or two as you walk out." He patted her on the back, nodding sagely. "I'm sure she'll show up. Trust me, I'm a expert at these sorts of dealings."

She crinkled her nose and laughed at that. "Ummm, I'm sure you are… And thanks…?"

"Kristoff." He offered his hand and she shook it, "And based on the program for the night, you must be Anna. Anyways, looks like it's time for you to head on out. Get out there and wow those judges."

"You say this to every competitor that steps through here?" She laughed, dusting herself off and straightening her skirt.

"Just the ones that look like they need a little boost." He gestured towards the curtain. "Go get 'em."

Anna took a deep breath, feeling herself stand taller and straighter. Stiff as a board, just like her instructor had taught, each step becoming more calculated, more intentional. She made her way to the curtain, taking a final deep breath, and stepped onto the stage, heels clicking and echoing on the polished hardwood with only a trace of uncertainty.

The murmur of the audience faded to quiet whispers as the lights slowly dimmed. Anna could hear the click of the door over to the far end of the performance hall as she settled onto the bench and arranged her piece. Tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ears, she snuck a glance towards the crowd. A flash of platinum hair, barely visible but unmistakable, settled into that aisle seat, four rows from the front as the lights in the amphitheater dimmed.

She let the smile bloom on her lips, running a hand down the keys to familiarize herself with this set. Memories of those lithe arms guiding her hand across the keys, gently pressing them down together in sync floated to the surface like a familiar melody. She closed her eyes, audience slowly melting away until only a single individual was left. Anna took a breath, fingers poised and hovering a hair's breadth above the keys, and played for her audience of one.


	2. Flowers

**Prompt**: Flowers

* * *

Elsa wasn't typically blindsided by the way her peers smelled. Sure she gagged from time to time when the over-cologned Hans Islet attempted to ask her out every other week, but that was more due to how much of a creep Hans was, rather than how strongly he stunk. No, it was most certainly not typical for her to deconstruct, ponder, and simply obsess over a lingering scent the way that she was now.

Flowers. That was what she had decided. Not just any flowers though. Summertime. It had smelt of a warm summer's day. The flicker of strawberry blonde hair whipping past her, a hastily yelped "Sorry!", and a sudden burst of lilacs, sunflowers, and marigolds tickled her nose. By the time she had turned to see where the smell had gone, the hair had already disappeared around the corner, leaving only a wisp of the tantalizing sensation behind.

"Let me get this straight, you've been put out of sorts because you smelled some girl's shampoo?" Kristoff snorted into his mug. "I know you've had it bad for some girls, but man this is really the icing on the rink."

"Shut up and let me wallow." Elsa said, burying her face so deeply into the table, she wouldn't be surprised if she left a permanent impression in the wood.

Kristoff shook his head, chortling at his roommate's despondency. "So after this mysterious run-in, have you encountered this phantom scent again?"

"No." She mumbled, voice distorted by the table. "Not since two weeks ago. It's driving me crazy, Kristoff."

Elsa wearily lifted her head, hair unusually limp against her forehead, not bothering to tuck her bangs behind her ear. She leaned into a hand as the other absentmindedly stirred her mug of hot chocolate. "All I saw was a flash of her hair, strawberry-blonde, almost red, flying past me. I think she said 'sorry!' but I can't even be sure of that."

"You know, I'm all about love and all, what with me being the love expert," Elsa snorted at that remark. "But did you seriously fall for a girl just because she smelled like flowers?"

"It wasn't just flowers." Elsa replied defensively, "I-I don't know..."

She dropped her head back onto the table with a thunk. "What do I do, Kristoff? If you're the love expert you keep telling everyone you are, lend a girl a hand."

"An expert never gives up their secrets!" Kristoff began, but upon seeing the forlorn and slightly murderous look on Elsa's face he hastily continued, "But I'm sure the expert thing to do would be to help a friend in need."

**-x-**

"Remind me again, why we're out looking for a bouquet?" Elsa massaged her foot, thoroughly disgruntled at being made to walk all over town in search of the perfect bouquet. They had been meandering through the city for an untold number of hours now. Elsa had a project she needed to catch up on and her free Friday was currently being thoroughly wasted. She glanced at her watch, calculating what she could get done if they left and returned to their apartment right this very second.

"Well… You said her hair smelled like flowers right? Maybe it wasn't her shampoo and maybe you didn't just smell her hair. Maybe she works in a flower shop." Kristoff matter-of-factly explained as he continued to rummage through arrangement after arrangement, "And maybe, I might be in the market to buy a bouquet to congratulate my sister's accomplishments with. Two birds with one stone!"

If looks could kill, Kristoff would have been flayed alive many times over. Luckily for him, Elsa did not in fact command magical powers that would have allowed her to erase his existence from the world so easily. She sunk into the bench, futilely attempting to will herself back home so that she could get work done.

"All this pain over some stupid smell", she muttered gloomily to herself. She buried her face in her hands as Kristoff made small talk with the owner, paying little attempts to his haggling for a better wrapped bow or a small adjustment here and there.

"Well, I'd say I did a pretty good job!" Kristoff exclaimed proudly, walking up to Elsa. She peeked out of her fingers to see an arrangement of multi-colored lilies, hydrangeas, sunflowers, and tulips being held gingerly by his large hands. If she hadn't been so irritated at the absolute waste of afternoon she had just suffered through, she might have said that it was gorgeous.

"Yes… You have accomplished two things today." She muttered, "Bought a pretty bouquet for your sister, and completely wasted my time."

"C'mon now! We've learned something important!" Kristoff nudged her in the ribs, "We've learned that most of the places here don't do delivery and the ones that do aren't employing strawberry blondes!"

A resounding thwack could be heard from miles away. Most bystanders would have to agree that the blonde haired man had most certainly deserved it.

**-x-**

"Why am I here again?" Elsa adjusted her sheer icy-blue shawl, playing with the teal gloves in her hands, as she walked alongside Kristoff towards the reception area. "I don't even know your sister."

"Yeah, well I needed a plus-one, and you just happened to free!" Kristoff cavalier replied, casually forgetting to mention that he had completely forgot about the event until a week ago. Moving past an ornate mirror, he adjusted his sleeves and gave his lapels a final tug. "Besides, I'll introduce you before we start, we'll be sitting with her!"

"You might want to brief me on what she did that requires a black-tie dress code. Also, her name would be nice as well." Elsa dryly fired back.

"She does scientific research, botany, and they decided to combine the awards ceremony with a fundraising event for the school! So here we are." Kristoff showed the usher their invitation and they moved into the ballroom. "Relax, enjoy the ride! Let me get us some drinks. Also, her name is Anna. Don't wander too far?"

After receiving a humph in reply from his mildly unwilling plus-one, Kristoff disappeared off to the punch tables to secure them some sort of potentially inebriating beverage. Elsa sighed, deciding to make the most of her time at this affair. Momentarily forgetting about Kristoff, she stepped off to the side to study some of the architecture that made up the room, filing away mental snapshots as potential inspiration for future class projects. She had happily been at it for no longer than a few minutes before she suddenly found herself on the floor.

"Oh my gosh, I'm sorry! Are you okay?! I mean you look okay, but you might be hurt, not that you don't normally look okay! I mean you're gorgeous! I-" Elsa, slightly dazed and not quite sure why that voice seemed so familiar, glanced upwards towards the strawberry blonde who seemed to have one hand firmly attached to her mouth, cheeks flushed a deeper red than her hair.

"I think I'll live." Elsa flashed a smile and accepted the girl's outstretched hand. Dusting herself off, she accepted her fallen shawl from the stranger with a short "Thanks", and threw it back around herself. Turning to face her new flushed companion fully, Elsa suddenly stopped, crinkling her nose.

"S-sorry! I took a few showers but it looks like that new scent is a little too potent." The girl laughed nervously, fiddling with her emerald green dress skirt.

"Excuse me?"

"Oh, I just noticed you crinkling your nose." The strawberry-blonde haired girl replied, slightly confused. "I've been doing lab work on developing a new floral perfume and it kind of gets all over us as we test, and well… It's a bit strong."

"Ah, it's fine. I think." Elsa smiled, attempting to reassure the girl fidgeting across from her. Honestly, the girl's behavior was incredibly endearing. "Sorry, I just thought I smelled something that I had… Well smelled before, looks like I was mistaken though! It wasn't an unpleasant scent."

"Oh! Well… That's good." Elsa held back a giggle at the visible sag of relief in the girl's posture. "Bleh! No idea what that postdoc was doing, but somehow he manages to get it all over the room every day!"

Elsa started to reply when suddenly a familiar voice cut through her thoughts. "There you are!"

As the strawberry-blonde whipped around to face her roommate, Elsa was suddenly besieged by a sudden burst of smell. That sweet summer's day came rushing back, this time in the form of an explosion of lilacs, strawberries, and jasmine.

"Soooo, I see you two have met already then." Kristoff's words snapped Elsa out of her daze. "Anna, this is Elsa. Elsa, this is my sister Anna."

Elsa felt a flush burn its way onto her cheeks from her revelation as she took Anna's hand for the second time that night, shaking it. "It's a pleasure to finally learn my assailant's name."

Anna turned bright red at that, mollified only by Elsa's giggles. "Um, well. We should probably head to our table then shouldn't we?"

Kristoff walked behind the chatting girls, following them to their table, glancing back and forth thoughtfully. The way his sister kept shyly glancing at Elsa, the way Elsa seemed to drink in every word the girl was saying. His mind clicked away at the times her sister complained to him about her research, and the numerous showers she couldn't take before rushing to her classes in between lab sessions. Hazily, his conversation with Elsa at the cafe rose to the forefront of his mind. An internal groan rang throughout his system at his revelation. His sister was the object of Elsa's obsession.

Elsa had long since come to the same conclusion some fifty steps beforehand. She glanced back at Kristoff to see his look of consternation and agony. She chuckled to herself. Tonight was going to be so amusing.

"What's so funny?" Anna asked, curiously glancing at Elsa and back at her brother, "And why does Kristoff look like he's about to be sick?"

Emboldened by her newfound discovery, Elsa took Anna's arm in her own, eliciting a marked flush in Anna and skyrocketing blood pressure in Kristoff. "I'm sure he's just jealous that his sister has so thoroughly captivated his plus-one."

Anna's eyes widened to saucers as Kristoff's soul slowly slipped off towards the afterlife. Elsa laughed to herself. Yes, tonight was going to be an enjoyable ride indeed.


	3. Embraces

**Prompt**: Embrace

* * *

Anna gazed down at the blonde serenely wrapped around her. Feeling Elsa twitching, Anna gently ran a hand through Elsa's hair, letting the other rub circles into her lower back. A content mewing emanated from the blonde as she curled up into Anna's chest. Deciding to indulge a little, she leaned into the blonde's hair, breathing in the smattering of snowberries and jasmine from her shampoo. Letting her hands settle around Elsa's waist, she pulled her tight against her, smirking faintly at the almost inaudible sigh of contentment that escaped Elsa's lips.

Elsa unconsciously nuzzled Anna's neck, lost in her warmth, cool fingers loosely running down the redhead's back. Anna made a mental note to arrange for the two of them to trim their fingernails before their next encounter, feeling the tip of the blonde's fingernails gently scratch her. Anna closed her eyes, willing time to stand still for just a moment, as Elsa continued to doze off against her.

Lying languidly in bed for a little longer, Anna slowly become aware of the tick of the grandfather clock in the corner. A quick flick of her eyes alerted her to the fact that it was nearly three AM. With this bit of information, her mind switched tracks. It had become routine now, how she would slip out of Elsa's embrace and tuck her in before quietly collecting her clothes from around the room. After leisurely dressing in the living room, with a nice stretch after a night's hard work, she would return to the master bedroom to collect any remaining personal belongings before making her way back home. Elsa wouldn't be awake for at least another three or four hours and she would be long gone before then.

Almost as if by force of habit, Anna slipped her hand into her bag, fingers tracing the edges of one of her calling cards. Elsa probably didn't need another one, she mused to herself, flipping the card between her fingers. She absentmindedly collected her remaining assorted belongings from around the living room before padding back across the soft carpet that adorned Elsa's living room, wondering if she should head back to her dorm or hit up Alexis's for another night.

Tidying up her purse and stretching, Anna yawned and made her way back to Elsa's room to grab a forgotten coat. Throwing it over her shoulders, she froze as she heard a mumbled "Don't go..." rise from behind her. She glanced over her shoulders to see Elsa clutching the blanket tightly against her, face buried in the plush material, muscles taut, with a leg kicking. Anna's face relaxed as she moved back over to the bed.

"I'll see you some other night, kitten." Leaning in, as if to kiss Elsa on the forehead, Anna hesitated at the last moment. She sighed, settling for the sensation of running her hand through Elsa's hair one last time, feeling a twinge of pleasure at Elsa visibly relaxing into her sheets. Without another backwards glance, she made her way out, picking up her purse from the door side table, and gently shutting the front door as she left.

-x-x-

"Sooo, Elsa again huh?" Alexis setting the brandy, neat, in front of her most frequent and favorite customer. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you like her for quite a bit more than her money."

Anna shrugged noncommittally, tossing back the drink, and dropped her head onto the bar. "We have a simple arrangement. And, of course I'm fond of her, she pays in advance and tips quite generously."

"You know what I mean." Alexis sighed, shaking her head before switching topics. "I take it you're going to crash here before heading back to your apartment?"

"Actually, morning classes was canceled tomorrow so I thought I'd help you out a bit seeing as I've got no other classes in the afternoon." Anna looked up smiling, "Thanks for always putting me up for the night."

Snorting, Alexis patted her head. "Canceled or cutting? And you should focus on your studies, didn't you say that it was your toughest quarter?"

"I'll have you know it was actually canceled. Our professor is out of town for a conference. And I have to pay back my tab and the room and board somehow right?" Anna retorted, a sloppy grin slipping onto her face.

Alexis shook her head. "Stop pretending like I actually keep a tab for you, dear. Focus on getting some of that expensive education to stick in your head. And that space is always open to you. How long do you think I've known you?"

"Ever since I popped out of your best friend's womb." Anna droned, as if she had heard it a million times, laughing as Alexis ruffled her hair.

"Damn right, and I'll be damned if I kick it and Iris berates me for the rest of eternity for not taking care of her precious baby." Alexis's smile faltered as she went back to organizing the bar. "Elsa's been coming in every week by the by."

"Does she now..." Anna replied, tone taking on a disinterested quality, lying her head back onto the bar counter, fingers tracing lazy circles around the brandy glass.

"Mmm, she doesn't say it, but I'm sure she's hoping to run into you." Alexis peered down at the girl in front of her, gauging how far she could take this conversation. "Seems like an upstanding young lady, keeps quiet and to herself, polite, and even pays off her tab with cash before she leaves."

"Mmm. She's great." Anna said absentmindedly, rapidly shutting her mouth and cursing inwardly as Alexis smirked in triumph.

"She's fond of you and clearly thinks you're worth a bleeding wallet." Alexis sniped, crowing internally as she saw a faint flush bloom on Anna's cheeks. "Why not go out with her for real? I'm sure Iris would support you in all your endeavors but maybe it's time to just focus on your studies..."

"We've talked about this before, Alexis. Elsa and I do not have that sort of relationship. It's strictly business." Anna's tone flattened, her face becoming wooden. " And don't worry about my other clients. I'm very selective about who I let take me around, and I make damn sure we both get tested beforehand."

"Ever the popular one." Alexis replied lightly, knowing that the conversation was closed as far as Anna was concerned. She gently removed the brandy glass from Anna's hand. "Get some sleep, sweetheart. Bar's closed now even for you."

-x-x-

Anna frowned at her screen, eyebrows furrowed as her essay innocently blinked back at her. Releasing a growl of frustration she fell back onto the pull-out couch that served as her temporary home whenever she dropped by Alexis's place. She had been hacking away at this creative writing assignment for the past four hours, ever since she had woken up at ten AM.

She had given herself a pat on the back for dragging herself out of bed after six hours of snooze time. Normally it would take noises on the order of a foghorn to drag her out of her slumber, something that Alexis teased her about all the time.

Her brain spun rapidly, futilely attempting to keep up with the bevy of quotes and citations jockeying to be yanked out of her memory for use. Having long decided that she and political science simply weren't meant to be, Anna stared up at the ceiling, attempting to divine the inspiration she needed from the decorative paint.

She took a brief glance at the alarm clock. '02:17 P.M.' blinked lazily back at her. Realizing she would get nothing done in her current state, Anna tossed back her covers, deciding to head down to the local coffee shop to drown out her irritation with the sweet sensation of caffeinated hot chocolate.

She hummed to herself, throwing together a casual outfit as she checked her work phone. Satisfied that she hadn't missed any calls or texts that she cared about, she slipped the work phone back into its charger. Pausing to grab her personal phone, Anna gave herself a quick once-over in her vanity mirror before heading out, yelling to Alexis that she'd be gone for a few hours.

-x-x-

"Peppermint Mocha for Anna?" The barista called out, craning his head searching for the small redhead. "Here ya are! How's that term paper comin' along?"

"You're a life-saver, Olaf." Anna downed a large sip, enjoying the feeling of the scalding hot liquid seeping down her throat. Wiping off the whipped cream from her nose and upper lip with a napkin, she continued. "And it's almost done, just struggling with my last point and how to tie it all together."

"Well… We've got until next week to turn it i-" Olaf started before being interrupted by his irate manager. "Sorry! Talk to you later alright? Maybe give me some tips? Celebrate with some nice warm hugs and a frappe or two when we finish?"

Anna laughed, raising a hand in farewell as Olaf dove back to his station, a blur of furious energy and activity. She sipped her drink slowly, savoring the thickness of the chocolate. Olaf always prepared her drinks just the way she liked them.

Plopping herself into a booth, she set her laptop onto the table, and pulled out her notes. After a few moments to review where she had left off, she got back to work. The steady clack of her keyboard slowly drowned out the other customers' comings and goings. The rhythmic staccato helped Anna slowly focus solely on her work, settling her into a distraction-free zone where no one could possible interu-

"Anna?" She felt an unpleasant shiver go up her spine at the sound of that voice. Her body filled itself with irritation as she looked up and saw, to her consternation, Hans. "Fancy running into you here… You know, I've been worried about you."

"Really now..." Anna's stomach lurched unpleasantly as he took the seat across from her.

"Well… You never answer my texts or calls. I thought you'd like some company." He raised his eyebrows suggestively, eyes hungrily roaming her body.

"I was under the impression that someone was probably out sick, missing classes, and failing to make up their tests." She responded, voice flat and monotone. "You should get some rest, wouldn't want to give one of your poor classmates some unwanted bug now would you?"

Hans visibly bristled at that remark, Anna noted, smirking internally. Shots had been fired.

"I think you'll find I can perform in other areas, with absolutely no need to make up those exams, besides, who's going to tell the professor? Besides, I am a specimen of perfect health, and well... Perfection really." Han's fought to keep his tone even and light, somehow managing to still throw in a handful of arrogance.

"I'm sure you are... Though how can I trust in your performance if you won't let the other aspects get evaluated? Besides, the professor's failed you and kicked you out of the class a few times already. What makes you think she'll change her mind so easily?" Anna smirked as Hans choked over his words.

"You bi-"

"Sorry I'm late!" Anna tried to hide her shock as Elsa slipped next to her and wrapped an arm around her, pulling her so close she could practically hear Elsa's heart thumping. "Class ran late and I had to get my paper checked off by my TA."

"How about you introduce me to your ravishing friend, Anna?" Hans expression went from annoyed and shocked to voracious upon taking in Elsa's appearance.

Elsa twisted her nose up at Han's crude remark, turning to Anna. "Let's go, Anna. I promised I'd take you home today, remember?"

While she still wasn't sure of what Elsa was doing there, Anna never missed an opportunity to escape Han's greasy advances. "Thanks, dear." She leaned in and gave Elsa a light peck on the cheek, not failing to notice the sudden bright red that infused the blonde's ears as she packed up her stuff.

"If you don't want to fail out again, don't forget to make up your exams." Anna called back to Hans, enjoying the flush of anger that surged up his neck. She wrapped her arm around Elsa, snuggling against her side, as they made their way over to Elsa's car. Elsa's heart hammered away at the feel of Anna pressed up against her, alarms sounding off in her brain as circuit breaker after circuit breaker gave way from the sensation. After a mercifully short and silent trip to the parking lot, they arrived at the spot where she had parked.

Anna lightly ran a hand along the muted silver trim of Elsa's convertible, approving of the deep, dark blue color of the body and the gunmetal accents to the trim. She had only ever hopped in late at night, and had not had the opportunity to properly appreciate the immaculate, perfectly tooled means of transportation. She hummed to herself as Elsa fumbled with her keys to let them into the car, glad to have quickly gotten rid of Hans. The last time he had tried to corner her, it had taken her nearly half an hour to give him the slip.

"So…" Elsa said, posture deflating as she slipped into her seat, confidence bleeding out of her as she meekly glanced over towards Anna, "I'm sorry… I know your policy against-"

"I think you've earned yourself a free pass today." Anna responded nonchalantly, fastening her seat belt and winking at the blonde. "And since you got that creep off my back, I figure I owe you something a little more special."

Elsa blushed furiously at that last comment, ears almost steaming from the sheer number of scenarios her brain was attempting to process.

"Just let me know when you want to cash that sucker in." Anna gazed out the window as Elsa started up the engine, "Though if you could just drive around for now, I'd appreciate it."

-x-x-

Time passed as quickly as the landmarks that whizzed past them. Ten minutes became twenty became an hour became three hours. Lights blurred for the inhabitants of the sleek convertible as it raced through intersection after intersection, winding them around the city as if the driver was racing on some unknown track. Anna had her head against the window, watching the trees and buildings blur in relative motion, fascinated by this side of Elsa that she had never seen. One of her drivers usually took them home on account of their shared states of minor inebriation.

Peering out of the corner of her eye, the redhead observed the blonde at the wheel. Hair, normally neatly put into a bun, now twisted into a neat braid. Hands, typically fidgeting with her dress or a glass, relaxed on the wheel and gearshift. Back, usually ramrod stiff, snug against the plush leather seats. Here was Elsa in her natural element, tearing up the silent streets of Arendelle.

"You're staring." Elsa said, voice wavering between confidence and meekness. Slowly braking as they came to a red light, she turned to her passenger, "While I'm perfectly content to drive you around all afternoon and evening, I was serious about giving you a ride home."

"Well when you're tired of my company you can let me off at Alexis' bar." Anna said, turning to face her fully; faint smile revealing the trace of a dimple amidst her freckled skin.

"When I get tired of you?" Elsa murmured softly almost to herself, "Well, then... Do you plan on billing me for this time together?"

Anna snorted at that, a sound Elsa had never heard despite their on and off trysts over the past six months. She clung to it, attempting to memorize and preserve it within every single synapse that she had at her disposal. As the sound faded in her ears, something surged up from deep within her. Fingers tightening on the wheel, she floored it as the light turned green.

Anna leaned back into her seat. "As my most valued customer, you get the time for this entire drive free of charge."

"What if I choose to drive us around until the end of time?" Elsa joked, mentally figuring out which streets they would need to turn onto in order to get Anna back.

"Then you would have just nabbed yourself a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity." Even as Anna said this, she could already see Elsa was setting a new route back to the bar as they made U-turn back onto the main avenue to the city. Leave it to Elsa to be perfectly straight-laced and courteous. The complete opposite of the toad they had left behind a few hours earlier.

Truth be told, Anna almost wished for the drive to never end. It had been so long since she could just sit somewhere, without a care in the world, simply watching the world pass her by. No more letting memories dredge themselves back towards the surface, no more guarding herself at every turn, just a simple serenity.

"Who was he?" Elsa was shocked at the possessiveness of her voice in that sudden outburst, a harsh departure from her normal voice.

Anna peered back towards the blonde, also bemused by her tone of voice. "Someone who shows zero interest in my well-being that I want nothing to do with."

"Good." Elsa wanted to jump into a hole and plummet into the core of the Earth as that word slipped out of her mouth. "I mean… It wouldn't be responsible to consort with such a distasteful individual."

"Elsa, you wouldn't happen to one of those people who become absurdly formal when you get nervous do you?" Anna giggled despite herself, amused at the shocking displays of personality Elsa was inadvertently unveiling.

"So..." Elsa's right hand fidgeted on the gear shift as she shifted the conversation topic. "I take it you're also a student at the university then?"

"An excellent and most probable deduction." Anna said, mirth twinkling in her eyes, filing the fact that Elsa was also a student away for later. "Shocked? A lady of the night, enrolled in university and attending classes?"

"O-of course not..." A lie, plain as day. Even if Anna hadn't learned to read Elsa like an open book, something Alexis would definitely needle her about should she ever find out, she could see Elsa's mental image of her shift. "I… Sorry..."

"It's fine. I definitely don't look like the studious kind do I?" Anna stretched in her seat, releasing a small yawn. "And you know what, you'd be right. I should definitely focus more on my education. But hey, I'm a smart girl, I know my way around my books where it counts. It's just a small perk that I happen to be so ravishingly attractive."

A hint of sadness crept into Anna's voice as the last sentence left her lips. She busied herself with adjusting her jacket as Elsa stumbled over herself to find her voice again.

"I didn't mean to insult you." Elsa, cheeks flushed pink from embarrassment, wished with all her might to turn back the clock and stick her foot in her mouth. "I..."

"Like I said, don't worry about it. Just remember, any business between the two of us is still confidential." Anna looked away from the blonde, wondering how Elsa was turning over this new information in her head.

The rest of the drive was spent in silence. Elsa scoured her brain for a conversation starter, any conversation starter that could break the ice, refusing to believe that she had shut the door on further small talk. Unfortunately her creativity seemed thoroughly spent on her quarter project, with none left in the mental bank to withdraw or borrow. They arrived back at Alexis's Alley far too soon for Elsa.

"Let me help you out." She said, attempting to sound nonchalant and not all at all like she wanted to run and hide. Anna let a small smile turn up the corners of her mouth at the gesture and gave her a silent nod of consent. Elsa slipped out the side, taking a deep breath, before heading over to let Anna out of her car. Anna accepted Elsa's hand, letting her walk her the ten steps from the curb to the door of the bar, grateful that it wasn't open just quite yet.

"Thanks again for saving me from Hans. Like I said before, tonight's drive is on the house." Anna, stood in the doorway, backpack hanging off of one shoulder, suddenly unsure of what else to say.

"I don't mind." Elsa said, feeling her mind sputter at her desperate attempts to prolong their conversation.

Watching as Anna turned to let herself into the bar, that curious sensation from before once again reared itself up, screaming at her not to waste this chance, one that she might not get again. "Wait!"

Anna, turning in shock, suddenly finding Elsa tightly embracing her, blonde hair filling her field of vision. "Elsa, what are you doing?!"

"That special thing you mentioned early today." She forced herself to speak, refusing to waste the courage that was surging out of her. "I want to cash it in now."

"Uhhh. I think you're selling my services a little short if you just want a nice hug." Anna gently wrapped her arms around Elsa, giving her a gentle squeeze, burying her head into her shoulder. She held it for a few beats before turning her face back. " I'll be a little charitable and also give this to you pro bono."

"Nonono." Elsa could feel the hole she digging grow deeper with every word that was falling out of her mouth, but she was determined to see it to the end, even if there was no pulling herself out of it. "For something else."

Anna gently disentangled herself from the young woman, peering at her quizzically. "Alright… Hit me with it."

"Escort me when I go shopping this weekend. You can bill me for the whole time. We'll…" Elsa struggled, wondering how to word it. "We'll just go around the shopping center and pick out a few dresses for this gala I'll be attending. When we get hungry, I'll treat you to lunch. I was also thinking we could catch that new mov-"

"Elsa..." Anna's face softened as she saw the distress on her face, attempting to mollify the blonde. "You know I don't mix my personal life with business one."

Elsa felt her heart fall into her stomach at Anna's words, almost hearing it land with a resounding 'plop' in the turbulent sea that was occupying her gut. "It won't be a date. You would just escorting me for the day. And if there's time in the schedule, maybe we'll do some miscellaneous activities that we wouldn't normally."

Silence fell between the two of them. Anna's face was oddly calm as Elsa fidgeted, her hands shaking in her jacket pockets, the tips of her ears burning under Anna's neutral gaze. A bird chirped in the distance and a bus chugged across the other side of the street. The redhead broke her gaze, turning back towards the bar door. Elsa's shoulders sagged in disappointment, the lump that had swollen in her throat threatening to choke her.

"Saturday." Elsa's head shot up, blonde braid tossing about from the sudden movement. Anna was still facing away from her. "10:30 AM sharp. You can pick me up here. Call my work phone fifteen minutes beforehand."

"I… Okay!" Elsa's brain played Anna's words on a loop, struggling to believe what it was processing.

"I'll see you then." Anna slipped inside the bar without looking back at the shell-shocked blonde, closing and locking the door behind her. Had she turned back she would have seen Elsa's mouth comically wide open. Likewise, Elsa would have seen the furious, ear-to-ear blush that threatened to drown out her freckles.

She leaned against the door, almost swearing she could feel Elsa do the same. She traced the small snowflake pattern that adorned the doorframe, waiting until she heard Elsa's car purr back to life and fly off into the night.

"So..." Anna didn't bother looking up as Alexis leered over her, pretending to be excruciatingly interested in the pristinely polished bar floor. "Business as usual?"

"Mhmmm."

"Alrighty then..." Alexis gently patted her on the shoulder, knowing how difficult it would be to get the redhead to say anymore. "Well, if you want to take your mind off things, I could use some help getting the bar setup for tonight."

-x-x-

The last thing Rapunzel had expected when she returned from class that morning was to find the apartment turned into a warzone. She could only watch as their meticulously neat flat slipped into chaos from the whirlwind of clothing that was flying around with her redheaded roommate planted firmly in the eye of the storm. Leaning backwards to dodge a particularly racy set of lace lingerie, she found her mouth gaping at the state of panic Anna seemed to be in.

"Anna, while I love that you're home for once, what the hell is going on?!"

Anna looked up, eyes wide as saucers and lips trembling, only able to whimper out "I think I got asked to go on a date."

"Date?" Rapunzel raised an eyebrow. Anna hadn't gone on a date since the two of them had their brief fling in freshman year. "Well that's gre-"

"NO! It's not a date." Anna furiously backtracked, clothes falling out of her hands, "It's just… A casual outing! Yeah... But I have no idea what to wear!"

"How about that nice green sundress you wore a few weeks back?" Rapunzel cautiously leaned against the doorframe, the storm seeming to abate, as her oft-absent roommate resumed frantically pulling outfit after outfit out of her closet and tossing them aside as if they were radioactive. "Comfy, and it looked gorgeous on you."

"Too casual." Anna had already considered that outfit, along with the eight different variations thereof. "What am I doing, Rapunzel. I haven't gone on one of these… Outings in a while."

"Sweetie, just call a date a date." Rapunzel stepped across the threshold to hug her almost-hyperventilating friend, soothingly patting her on the back. "You've gone on plenty of them before right? I mean, it's not another of your business outings is it?"

Anna's brain short circuited at the question. Leave it to Rapunzel to bring up the one question she wasn't ready to face. Then again, who could blame her, she knew exactly what Anna did as a side job. While it had bothered her roommate greatly, Anna was grateful to have her support. But now was not the time to remind Anna that she absolutely did not have a handle on her feelings for Elsa.

There was no escape, not when Rapunzel had her in one of her embraces, Anna was forced to face the music. "I-I don't know anymore."

With those words, Anna suddenly crumpled to the floor, dragging a surprised Rapunzel down with her. Burying her face into Rapunzel's shoulder, Anna let herself get pulled into the swirling pool of emotions she had been ignoring for the past few months.

"She's great Rapunzel. Genuinely cares about me. Awkward, not as awkward as me of course, and super terrible at hiding how she feels. But it feels so right to just lay there curled up with her, and she's brilliant and sometimes we have the longest conversations." It was as if a giant boulder had been lifted off her chest, the fatigue drained out of limbs, noting almost an afterthought, "Also, with some of my excellent coaching she is a champ in bed."

"Okay, you turned it a little too high on the information dial there, sweetie." Rapunzel turned pink at the last and rather unnecessary bit of information. "And she sounds amazing… But still, you're going as if it's just business aren't you?"

Anna nodded reluctantly into her friend's shoulder, dragging out a sigh and gentle pats on the back from the brunette.

"Anna… You know that even though I'm not one-hundred percent comfortable with you being an escort, I support you one-hundred and ten percent right?" She felt a furious nod into her shoulder. "That being said, you honestly like… What was her name again?"

"Ersah" Anna mumbled out from within Rapunzel's sweater.

"Right. Elsa. You honestly like Elsa right? As more than just one of your frequent customers?" Rapunzel waited a beat before barrelling onwards. "Maybe… You should take this chance to test out the waters with her. See if you actually enjoy spending time with her… And just be a little more of yourself for once… Don't put on that persona of yours."

"I-" Anna made to protest before Rapunzel cut her off.

"I know why you do it, sweetie. And I don't blame you. But maybe you should open up just a little to her. Doesn't have to be one-hundred percent, doesn't even have to be five percent. Just show her a little more of yourself." Rapunzel gave her roommate a gentle squeeze around the waist, setting her chin on Anna's hunched shoulder.

"And you know what. If you find you don't enjoy it, then at least you can leave without regrets. But if you want more of this sort of experience… Perhaps it'd be a good time to start clean. No more baggage, no more booking your time for her money. Start over with her and grow from there." Lifting her head, the brunette peered down fondly at her roommate of two years.

"I… I know… I… Yeah..." Anna leaned against her bed frame, pulling away from Rapunzel's embrace. "I'll figure it out."

'I know you will." Rapunzel smiled at her, gently laying a kiss on her forehead. "Anyways…"

She leapt up from the floor, offering a hand to Anna. "Let's pick out a killer outfit for the weekend and just focus on school for a while."

Feeling a familiar smile creep back onto her face, Anna grasped the offered hand. "Thanks, Punzie."

-x-x-

"What if she stands me up?" Elsa could barely hear her whispered words over the low hum of her engine. "What if this outfit is hideous and she's already seen me and wants nothing to do with me anymore?"

Had she not been so panicked over the multitude of implausible doomsday scenarios, she could have almost heard Kristoff pinch the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"Elsa..." He could hear heavy breathing and the rustling of what sounded like a paper bag on the other side of the line. "ELSA!"

"What?!"

"Calm the fuck down." It had to be irony that the person that had gotten him to stop smoking was the one who was driving him to need a hit of that soothing nicotine. "Look. You've got the perfect outfit haven't you? Some nice casual jeans, a pretty blouse, and some killer boots. Perfectly unassuming and still drop dead sexy. Nothing over the top, the colors don't clash, and uh… What else did Eugene tell me to say..."

Unfortunately for Kristoff, Elsa had dropped the phone in panic and had not heard a word he said. Frantically shoving the device back to her ear she heard Kristoff ending his spiel, "-and whatever you do don't do the weird arm-over-shoulder thing if you guys end up at the movies. To quote Eugene 'That is the most hella cliche thing that has ever been conceived.' I think that was it… You going to be okay, frosty?"

"I thought you were going to come up with a new nickname for me?" Elsa muttered under her breath, sinking into her seat as the clock ticked onwards, not able to find the energy to tell Kristoff she had missed most of his long speech.

"You can't rush genius! And speaking of rushing, Eugene is dragging me off to the slopes, so just chill out alright? You'll be fine. Haven't you two been banging for the past five months anyways, what's another date or two?"

Had her car not been as soundproof as it was, every individual within a five-block radius might have been able to hear the shrill and piercing "Kristoff!" that erupted from the blonde. Unfortunately for her, she did not manage to deafen the shaggy haired oaf she called a close friend. He had very quickly, and rather astutely, hung up after his jab, leaving Elsa to stew in her embarrassment alone.

Pulling her head up from the wheel, she yelped when she noticed it was 10:14. Fumbling with her phone, she flicked through her sparse contact list, landing on a well-worn entry. Hitting call, she nervously put the phone up to her ear, waiting for the familiar three rings before Anna picked up. Civilizations rose and fell in the gaps between each ring, her heartbeat nearly drowning out the click of someone picking up.

"Hello." Elsa's knees buckled at the tone she had grown incredibly familiar with. Had she not been sitting down already, she would definitely be sprawled on the ground from the slight husk and deep timbre in Anna's voice.

Attempting not to choke on her own voice, Elsa managed to squeak out a "Hey," before her face ignited in mortification. "I mean. Hey, I'm outside."

"I'll be down in ten." Anna ended the call and settled the phone into her purse, glancing out the window and seeing Elsa sprawled over her dashboard, feeling a stirring of affection tugging at her heartstrings. She bent down across her vanity, plucking one of her favorite rouge lipsticks and uncapping it.

"_Doesn't have to be one-hundred percent, doesn't even have to be five percent. Just show her a little more of yourself_." Rapunzel's advice echoed in her head as she hesitated in applying the lipstick. She glanced down at her outfit. A tight-fitting grey t-shirt with forest-green vines wrapping in and around emerald fractals. Her favorite black mini-skirt with a pair of navy-blue leggings. Topping the outfit off was Alexis's high-school graduation gift, a deep green knit scarf that was perfect for today's brisk weather. The most casual date outfit she had put on in a long while. And one that would horridly contrast with the lipstick she had chosen.

Sighing, she recapped the lipstick, opting to lightly go over her lips with a light cherry lipgloss. Enough to put a little more contrast onto her face, and one that fit perfectly with the outfit Rapunzel had helped put together. She would definitely need to take the brunette out to dinner some other night.

She paused as she moved past her personal phone in its charger. Picking it up, she rapidly fired off a text to Rapunzel so that she wouldn't get worried if she didn't pick up over the course of the afternoon. Setting it back down and grabbing her purse, she flew down the stairs, feeling no desire to see Alexis' gloat. Shutting the bar door behind her she made her way over to Elsa's car.

"Did I make you wait long?" Anna slipped into the passenger seat with a practiced grace, straightening her skirt and crossing her legs. She wondered if Elsa knew that she had seen her drive around the block at 9:30, before settling in front of the bar at 10:05. She smiled at the thought, unable to stop herself.

"N-no. Just got here." Elsa feigned nonchalance, turning the key and starting the engine. "Did you have breakfast?"

"Mmm. Just a little while ago." Elsa was relieved at that, the way her stomach churned, she wasn't sure she could force down a single morsel. "So where will I be escorting you today?"

"I-I was wondering if you had any suggestions..." Elsa gazed down, cheeks flushed pink. "I had a few stores in mind but I wanted a second opinion..."

"Hmmm… Well… There's a new mall in Corona. They've got a few dress shops I think will fit the bill. There address is..." The unspoken fact that it was in a town an hour's drive away was not lost upon Elsa, who failed to notice the small release of tension in the redhead's shoulder's as she punched the address Anna gave her into her navigator.

"Let's get going then." Elsa smiled timidly at Anna, "Traffic might start getting rough."

-x-x-

Anna wasn't sure what was worse. The ever growing collection of outfits that Elsa refused to let her help carry or the ever growing collection of outfits. Helping Elsa with her dress shopping had somehow warped into obtaining an entirely new wardrobe for Anna. While usually she didn't mind when Elsa decided to lavish her with gifts, she was a pragmatic student after all and the presents were usually excellent for regifting, the amusement at being the one shoved into the dressing room for the past hour and a half had worn very thin.

"Do you think this one would work for me?" Elsa peered around the rack, pulling out a verdant evening gown. "Hmmm.. On second thought, it seems to go better with your hair and eyes than mi-"

"Elsa." Anna wasn't known for being the most calm and level-headed individual on their shared campus, she wasn't really well-known at all, but she prided herself on her near limitless pool of patience. One that was beginning to quickly run dry. "I appreciate how much concern you're showing over my wardrobe, but didn't we come here to pick a dress for you?"

Elsa visibly deflated with that piercing question. Anna felt a wave of pity for the blonde at the scared and insecure expression that had suddenly occupied her face. Gently taking the dress out of her hands, she made her way over to the dressing rooms. Elsa followed behind quietly, hanging her head and nearly running into Anna when she turned back to face her.

"Last dress I try on, alright? At least until we sit down and have a talk about today." With that she slipped back into the dressing room, leaving Elsa to gingerly sit on the bench outside and reflect on her actions.

Groaning silently into her hands, Elsa wondered why she had ever thought this would be a good idea. She had little experience with social events and even less with outings that resembled dates. Every time she wanted to spend time with her parents, they had shoved her off onto a nursemaid to take her out shopping claiming to be too busy to entertain her. She leaned her head against the wall, wondering if Anna was just going to leave afterwards. The blonde wouldn't be able to blame her, she had a made a mess of the day already.

"Well… How do I look?" Elsa glanced over, gaze slightly unfocused. Then she blinked. And blinked a few more times for good measure, jaw dropping slightly in the process. "I take it that I'm looking even better than I normally do?"

Not even able to notice the playful tone that had returned to Anna's voice, all Elsa could do was shut her mouth and nod, eyes wide with amazement at how the redhead looked. The material clung to her, accenting her hips, with the emerald skirt, pleated and coming down long against her left leg, showing off Anna's shapely thigh, currently still tucked into her leggings. Had Elsa not already been sitting down, she was sure that she'd have been flat on the floor.

"I- I like it." A statement so understated, it was near a lie. If Anna wore nothing else when they had their appointments, for the rest of their time together, Elsa would be able to die satisfied. "D-Do you want it?"

Anna contemplated the dress, taking a spin in it, feeling the satin material settle lightly against her skin. She glanced up at Elsa, who seemed hypnotised by her actions, quirking up an eyebrow as she remembered the price tag on the piece. "Yes."

Her staccato response snapped Elsa out of her mesmer, "Gr-great! I'll go tell the sales-"

"On one condition." Anna felt a twinge of guilt at Elsa shrinking into the bench as she approached her. "Since you haven't finalized the purchase of the other outfits and dresses, I want you to return them."

Elsa opened and shut her mouth in confusion at that. It wasn't like Elsa was hard on cash. Why would Anna need her to return the other outfits. Sure, they didn't complement like her current dress, but she still looked great in them. "Ummm."

"Please, Elsa. Look. I appreciate the gesture, and I know you keep saying this isn't a real date, but I'm just saying that it isn't what people do on dat-" Realization dawned on Anna. The anxiousness over the car ride, the conversational blunders, the constant stream of gifts. "Elsa… This isn't... Is this the first time you've done this?"

Anna was torn between giggling and being completely shocked at Elsa's sudden tomato red face. She plopped herself down next to Elsa, being careful not to harm the merchandise she was wearing. Elsa shrank away, mortified that she had been found out. Anna would definitely not give her the time of day anymore, not once she realized that the blonde was just a socially inexperienced mess. Before the growing train wreck in her mind could get any worse, Elsa found herself jerked out of her thoughts by a sudden warmth that enveloped her hands.

"Hey..." Anna murmured, rubbing the back of Elsa's hands with her thumbs. "It's nothing to be ashamed of. C'mere."

Grasping onto Elsa's hands gently, peering into Elsa's eyes to make sure she would be okay with it, Anna pulled the blonde towards her, wrapping her in an embrace. "I guess we both need to check out expectations at the door, huh? Just because you happen to be a bombshell blonde, doesn't mean you've been on twice the number of dates I've had."

"Huh?" Elsa could barely process the lack of rejection, let alone the compliment. She closed her eyes, nestling her head into the warmth of Anna's bare shoulder.

"Nevermind." Anna replied softly, gently patting the blonde on the back, feeling her tense shoulders slowly relax. "While I get changed, go let them know what I mentioned earlier. And we'll talk about the rest of the day afterwards, alright?"

Satisfied with Elsa's meek nod, Anna gently withdrew her arms and slipped back into the room to change back. After a beat, Elsa moved over to the clerk to resolve the neat piles of dresses they had set aside for consideration, apprehensive for the conversation that would follow.

After making sure Elsa's footsteps had faded away to a sufficient degree, Anna let herself fall onto the small seat in the dressing room and release a shaking sigh. She wasn't used to being the one who comforted people. Yes, it was something that she had to do occasionally for a job, but it was never something she was exceptionally good at, preferring to let her acting talent carry the day. But for some reason, she felt compelled to genuinely make an attempt for Elsa. Somehow all those walls she had put up to protect herself from getting hurt again were being slowly dismantled one by one.

Nimbly slipping out of her dress, she slowly dressed herself once more, for what seemed like the twentieth time that day. After wrestling with her bra and slipping back into the t-shirt and skirt she had originally been wearing, Anna opted to toss the scarf back into her bag, it was getting warm and she didn't want to deal with the tangled mess it had morphed into.

Making her way back over to Elsa with the dress, she caught up with her just as she finished returning the other outfits.

"Girlfriend go a little crazy with the dresses?" Anna blinked in surprise at the clerk's sympathetic glance in her direction.

"Ex-Excuse me?" Anna stuttered out, as Elsa glanced helplessly back and forth the clerk and Anna, lost and unsure what was happening.

"Can't say I blame her, you would have looked like a stunner in any of these." She rang up the verdant dress, which Elsa, face now permanently red, paid for silently. The clerk hummed as she boxed up the dress, oblivious the tension flying between the two of them from her words. "Have a nice rest of the day you two!"

"Thanks..." Anna took the bag from the smiling and still oblivious clerk and practically dragged Elsa out of the dress shop. She lead them upstairs towards the small out of the way rest area that overlooked the downstairs fountains. She plopped onto the one closest the railing, set down the dress to her left, and patted the seat to her right. "C'mon, I don't bite, at least not in public. Sit."

Elsa took the offered seat, timidly crossing her legs and staring down below.

"Soooo… First date." Elsa nodded. "Alrighty then… I guess we'll have to make a change of plans."

Elsa's felt her entire being shrink into the chair. "I underst-"

"While we're going to still get you that dress, let's treat today as a guided practice date, shall we?"

"Oka- Wait. What?!" Anna would have laughed if Elsa didn't seem as confused and distressed as she was. Debating how far she wanted to take this, she calmly wrapped an arm around Elsa's waist, pulling her closer to her. Briefly wondering if Elsa could feel her own heart pounding away in her chest, Anna turned to face the blonde.

"I think my services are being a little underutilized at the moment." Anna continued, feeling her own neck flush a bit at the sight of Elsa's dilating pupils. "You seem to be doing a very excellent job of shopping already. But it seems that you need some tutorage in the other aspects of going out with another person.."

"I- Ah!" Elsa stared down at the finger that was currently pressed against her lips.

"So instead of escorting you around today, we're going to make it a practice date." Anna could feel the tips of her ears starting to burn. "So I'm going to teach you how to properly take out your date. Which, in this case, is me."

Elsa longer needed to wonder how someone who was sitting upright could have all the blood in their body go to their face.

"The first lesson is, most dates do not involve one person buying the other person a mountain of gifts. I mean, yeah I guess sometimes that happens, but that's the kind of dates that I-, that most people would enjoy." Anna felt her voice crack at that, not that Elsa seemed to notice.

To Elsa's surprise, Anna leapt up, shopping bag in one hand, with the other offered to her. Taking it, she stood up unsteadily. The blonde began to let go when Anna's fingers intwined with hers. She glanced over at Anna uncertainly, not failing to notice the twinkling of humor in Anna's eyes.

"Lesson number two is that when your date offers their hand, it's usually a safe assumption that you get to hold onto it. At least for a while." Elsa could feel Anna's thumb once again rubbing reassuring shapes into the back of her hand. "Unless you don't want to?"

"I do!" Elsa clamped her hand over her mouth at that outburst, wondering how her body was functioning with so much blood and heat flooding her head. "I mean. No, I do."

"Hmmm, Well I don't know about you, but I'm starving." Anna gestured in the direction of the restaurants with the bag. "Think your palate can handle middling-tier food service?"

"I suppose it'll have to endure." Elsa managed to choke out in something that resembled her normal tone. Anna laughed at that, a tinkling sound that reminded Elsa of pleasant spring days leading into a bright summer.

"You're learning fast." Anna tugged her towards the restaurant section. "Considering how much that dress cost, you get a crash course in lesson number three and three-and-a-half. Split the bill. Unless one person has already paid an oodle of money for something else, in which case it's only polite to let the other person treat them if they offer it. And I'm offering it."

Making their way over to the restaurants, Anna pulled Elsa into one of the few ones that didn't have a dress code. It was one of Anna's favorite asian bistros, one that she was surprised made it into the high-class shopping center.

"Party of two?" The server glanced over at the two of them from his stand. "Table or booth?"

"Booth!" Anna said, voice chiming out like a sweet-sounding bell. Elsa was glad that Anna was taking the reins on this 'date', she wasn't sure what was happening any more. "Preferably one with a little bit more privacy if you didn't mind."

"Not a problem, you two seem to have beaten the lunch rush." The server smiled politely and directed them to the dining room. "If you could just follow me."

Showing them to their seats, a cozy circular booth off to the corner that angled away from a majority of the other tables, the server left them with menus and two glasses of water. Anna settled into the booth with Elsa perching herself near the edge of the seat. Anna peered at her, raising an eyebrow at Elsa's precarious seating arrangement.

"It's alright to sit closer to me you know. It's a circular booth. I don't mind. In fact, I might actually prefer it." Anna said that last bit absentmindedly. Extracting her scarf from her bag and slipping it around her shopping bag to ensure she wouldn't forget it, Anna looked over expectantly at Elsa. Elsa felt sweat bead at the top of her neck, almost hearing it sizzle and evaporate as it trailed down her the back of her neck. She swallowed the lump in her throat, mouth suddenly dry, timidly scooting over towards Anna.

"If you don't want to, that's okay too." Anna remarked gently as she noticed Elsa's hesitation and discomfort, "It'd be nice to be able to face you as well."

Anna made to maneuvered herself closer to the other side when Elsa's hand shot out to stop her. "N-no, I'm just still trying to get over the fact that you'd do this for me..."

Elsa pushed herself over closer to Anna, leaving a small gap separate them. Anna felt a spark of pride as Elsa timidly took her hand and pulled the menus towards them.

"I've never been here before." Elsa said, taking a deep breath, "Do you have any recommendations?"

"Hmmm… Well how do you feel about spicy foods?" Anna raised an eyebrow, genuinely curious, pulling open the menu. "They have a delicious grilled salmon if you're into more seafood-y dishes. Or if you're more of a poultry-loving individual the lemon-grilled chicken is pretty delicious as well."

"My palate would probably appreciate you holding onto the spicy dishes for me." Elsa gave her a small smile as she slowly relaxed, anchored by the warmth of Anna's fingers. "The grilled salmon sounds good."

"Alright then… Now what do I want..." Anna perused her own menu, deep in concentration. Elsa felt herself staring at Anna. Anna, who normally presented to Elsa only the most prim and proper of appearances, was sticking her tongue out slightly as she contemplated their lunch choices. The blonde hadn't had a proper chance to truly take in the redhead's outfit. The t-shirt's neckline cut just enough to properly show off Anna's sharp and shapely collarbone, leggings clinging tightly to her, her pleated skirt sealing the deal. Just another student enjoying a day of respite from the weary world of education.

"How do you do it." Elsa clamped her hands over her mouth, instantly missing the warmth of Anna's hand.

"Huh?" Anna turned towards her in confusion, wondering why Elsa had let go. "Do what?"

"J-just switch how you present yourself." Elsa hated how easily she trapped herself. She wanted to cower and escape to the bathroom as Anna's eyes become guarded. "I-I'm sorry. That was a super personal question..."

"I've had a lot of practice." Anna replied wearily, taking Elsa's hand in her own again. "My life… It's complicated alright?"

Elsa nodded, wanting to crawl away into a tiny corner and never appear again.

"You know. Most of the time people save the heavy conversation topics for dates where a little more inebriation might be involved." Anna attempted to lighten the mood, bopping Elsa gently in the nose. "Dates like these usually involve a bit more small talk about more current events."

"I'm sorry." Elsa mumbled.

"You don't need to apologize so much." Anna felt a twinge of pity, who was she to talk. Who was the one who cried to Rapunzel for hours one drunken night and apologized for every little thing that had gone wrong over the past three months. "It's just a bit of a sensitive topic to me."

She smiled reassuring at the blonde, who gave her a tiny uncertain giggle in return.

"One step at a time..." Anna thought to herself, opening up the menu as she noticed the server making his way over to them again.

"So have you ladies decided what you'll be having today?" He chirped, seemingly much more awake than before. The stream of customers quickly filling the dining room seemed to have much to do with it.

"Yes! She'll be having the Asian Grilled Salmon and I'll be having the Singapore Street Noodles today." Anna replied smiling.

"Excellent choices." He scribbled their orders onto his pad. "Would you like anything to drink other than water?"

She glanced over at Elsa who shook her head. "I think we're good for now!"

"Alright, I'll get your orders to the cook and we'll get you your food as quickly as possible." He moved onto another table, leaving the two with a comfortable silence once again.

"Soo…. Sc-school." Elsa got out, burning red. "How's that going."

Anna fought very hard not to laugh, managing to choke it back to a small giggle. "It's been going good. Finally finished that poli-sci paper I was working on before that rude jerk totally interrupted my rhythm last week. Still waiting on the marks, but I'm pretty confident that I did respectably."

"Oh. Are you a poli-sci major?" Elsa asked eyes filled with curiosity. There was so much she didn't know about Anna's regular life. She just wanted to know a sliver of that mystery.

"Hmm? Nope, Chemistry!" She chirped, noting the surprise on Elsa's face. "I'm just full of surprises aren't I? Peg me for a humanities or social sciences gal? Can I take a stab at what you're studying?"

"I'm sor- I guess we do need to check our expectations at the door." Elsa corrected herself earning herself a nodding smile from Anna, "And yes, go ahead. Take your best shot."

Grinning at the newly found confidence in Elsa's tone, Anna dramatically sized her up and down. "Hmmmm, Architecture major. Going for a master's next year, psychology minor?"

Elsa raised an eyebrow at how close the redhead got. "You nailed the bullseye on the major and the master's plan, but your aim was a little off on my minor."

"Ohhh, do tell then." Anna propped herself up on the table with her hands and one of Elsa's, eliciting a giggle from the other girl.

"Cognitive science." She said shyly. "I want to better understand human interactions. Hopefully that'll help me build better spaces."

"Nuts. I should have figured you wouldn't settle for just psych." Anna leaned back into the booth dropping their hands into her lap. "Are you curious about why I choose chem?"

"I wish I could be cool and say no, but I am overwhelmingly curious." Elsa tilted her head, a genuine easy-going smile gracing her face for the first time that day.

"So I was never very good at math. I know shocking right?" Anna laughed as Elsa tried not to trip overself and assure her otherwise. "It's fine, I definitely don't look the part. And I don't mind working twice as hard as other people to get the same results. I'm used to be just being second-string."

Anna let go of Elsa's hand to fiddle with her skirt. Their roles suddenly reversed, Elsa was at a loss at how to comfort the girl. Second-string? Second to what? A protective feeling surged from within her again, the same as the day she had gone to the coffee shop and found that leech attempting to attach his suckers onto Anna.

"I guess my chemistry teacher in high school kind of set me on my path? It was one of those random intro days where you learn about the most basic parts of the science. I was already coming in with low expectations. But then she started talking about how different molecules bonded together and just… She made it sound so poetic. Like there were certain elements that just clicked together and joined together no matter what."

Anna absentmindedly traced out a sample periodic table on her dress.

"And then there were those elements that were too snooty and stuck-up to bond with anyone else. Those stuck up royal windbags. But then she talked about how under the right conditions any of those elements might just find another element worth sticking with."

Smiling at Elsa, a twinge of sadness at the edge of her eyes, she continued. "Silly isn't it? Just a quirky little story to help high-schoolers understand chemical bonds, and I haven't been able to forget it even now."

"It's not silly." Elsa replied, moving her hand closer to Anna, "I-"

"Salmon? And your noodles?" The two jumped a little at the reappearance of their server with their food. "Enjoy your meal! Let me know if there is anything else I can get you."

Elsa silently picked up her utensils, the moment seemingly lost. "Well… This does look pretty good."

The two of them dug into their meals, a small pocket of comfortable silence in the hustle and bustle of the restaurant. Ten minutes passed before Elsa found the courage to break the silence. "How are your noodles?"

"They're good, could be a little spicier, but still one of my favorites." Anna said, snapping back into the present. "You're getting better at this small-talk business. How is your fish?"

"Learning from the best. And it's delicious, my palate thanks you for your keen recommendations." Elsa smiled shyly at the redhead. "I take it you like spicy?"

"Mmmm." Anna swallowed the bite she had started, wiping at her mouth with her napkin. "I love the feeling on my tastebuds! It's refreshing, and it keeps my sinuses clear. I have also been told that my personality has some sizzle to it! Though… Not sure what that has to do with anything. The grill on that salmon looks delicious."

"Do you want a bite? The asparagus and spice rub make it pop without making my mouth melt."

"I'll have a bite!"

Elsa carefully sliced off a particularly well-grilled portion and speared some of the well-cooked asparagus to go along with it. She made to carefully deposit it onto Anna's plate, until Anna's mouth intercepted the fork and consumed the offered morsel.

"Mmmm. You're right that is quite delicious." Anna twirled her chopsticks in her fingers as Elsa gaped at her. "Maybe I'll get that next time, the rub here is different from the bistro that's closer to home."

After another minute, Anna also came to same realization that Elsa had reached. Her face burned red at the implications, wanting to bury her face in the bowl of noodles before her.

"What possessed me to do that?!" She thought angrily. The two of them awkwardly resumed eating their respective dishes, staying in embarrassed silence for the rest of the meal.

Calling for the check, Elsa let Anna pay for it as they had discussed earlier. They made their way out, thanking their server as they exited.

"So..." Elsa started, fiddling with her hands, noting Anna's hands at her side.

"So…." Anna echoed, smiling up at the blonde, cheeks dusted with a pink blush. "Let's start finding you a dress shall we? You said it was for a formal gala right?"

"Mmm..." Elsa cautiously slipped her hand into Anna's, relieved that Anna gave her a reassuring squeeze. "It's for some fancy architecture alumni gathering. Black-tie apparently."

"Well then, I think we'll be able to find something that will stun them." Anna grinned sharkishly. "And I have a few places that we'll be able to look."

Anna pulled Elsa off towards her favorite shops. It was Elsa's turn to be the dress-up doll now.

-x-x-

Elsa decided very rapidly that it had been incredibly unfair of her to subject Anna to the torments of constantly spinning in and out of her clothes under a barrage of dresses. This decision did nothing to stem the veritable flood of dresses that came her way. A shimmering platinum dress that came with a train, a satin red evening gown that fluffed up around her chest, a silvery-blue one that had cutaway sides and a deep drop down the back. Anna was satisfied with none of them.

"They look good on you… Don't get me wrong." She bit her thumb in frustration, "But they don't just scream… Elsa."

"Are you sure you're not just trying to get back at me from earlier?" Elsa rested her head on Anna's shoulder, too exhausted to feel the redhead stiffen up temporarily. "Because honestly, I'm feeling just a little bit besieged right now."

"Promise." Anna leaned her own head against Elsa's, pretending not to notice just how natural it felt. "One last store!"

Elsa groaned, but let Anna drag her up to a standing position. "I'm so glad I choose not to wear heels today."

"Looks like we both lucked out with the flats then doesn't it?" Anna chirped as they stepped into the last shop. "Let's split up and see if we find something you like then, shall we?"

Elsa nodded mutely, wondering how she had thought going dress shopping was a good idea for a psuedo-date.

"Looking for something miss?" The fashionista swooped in from behind her, giving Elsa a minor shock, peering over their glasses and critically taking in Elsa's appearance.

"A dress for a formal gala." Elsa replied, feeling as though her soul was being picked apart by the gaze.

"Hmmmmmm." They swooped around her, taking a mental three hundred and sixty degree panorama of her from tip to toe. "Yesss… We definitely have the exact dress for you… Excuse me."

Whisking past Anna, who was carrying an armful of dresses, the designer busied themselves pulling apart rack after rack, searching for the outfit they had in mind.

"Wow, they're going crazy over there." Anna remarked, looking down woefully at the pile in her hands.

"Let's try these out while we wait for them, maybe something will catch your eye," Elsa touched her nose to Anna's forehead, eliciting a giggle from the redhead. Suddenly feeling rejuvenated, the two began to evaluate to the various outfits that Anna had picked out. To their surprise the fashionista, box in hand, joined them shortly afterwards.

"Simply too showy!" The two of them exclaimed after a particularly gaudy one. The fashionista leaned over to Anna and whispered, "Did I really make that monstrosity?!"

"Too plain." Both they and Anna stuck up their noses at the maroon evening gown, "Does nothing for your figure."

"Hmmm. A tad too risque. Would suit you better, my dear." They tutted with a glance over at Anna. "As striking of a figure your darling has, it doesn't suit her personality."

"I guess you're right." Anna had long since stopped attempting to correct the misconception that the two were dating. She flopped onto the bench arms now devoid of dresses. "So what did you have in mind for her."

"I'll let the little missus see for herself." A gleam shone in the fashionista's eyes as they handed off the dress box to Elsa. As Elsa made her way back into the changing room for the last they turned towards Anna, whispering, "I think you'll be particularly pleased with this one."

A muffled, "Oh my god," could be heard from outside. The designer crossed their legs, smiling smugly as Anna perked up, wondering what could possibly make react that way to a dress. She didn't have to wait long as Elsa timidly stepped out five minutes later.

Anna was suddenly very glad that she was sitting down. All those times she had been amused by Elsa's own reactions to her outfits were suddenly much less funny now that she was on the receiving end. Sparkling miniscule cut gemstones woven into the teal material sparkled as Elsa moved, revealing a slit cut deep down the right side of her dress that showed off milky-white thighs, a length of sheer transparent white silk layering around her arms and trailing down her back.

"H-how do I look?" Elsa nervously tugged at the sheer sleeves of her dress, unsure of herself. "Do you like it?"

"A veritable snow goddess, no?" The fashionista grinned wolfishly at the dumbstruck redhead. "I told you that you'd be pleased."

All Anna could do was continue to nod, mouth agape. Elsa flushed red at Anna's expression, a cross between being in excruciating pain and intense need. "I-I think we'll take it."

"Wonderful! I'll ring you up over here, take your time, dears. I think she'll need a bit of time to recover." They glided away, humming a happy tune, satisfied to have done another splendid job.

"I-I'll just get changed back..." Elsa ducked into the changing room again, leaning against the mirror as she tried to still her pounding heart. Anna had been stunned by her. Her. Of all people. She couldn't say that she didn't feel a massive upswell of pride at Anna's reaction. Taking in a deep breath she carefully changed out of her dress, folding it neatly back into the box.

Elsa stepped outside to see Anna talking with the fashionista, she moved towards them, picking out bits and pieces of their conversation.

"And then he has the nerve to sit in my booth. Can you believe it?" She huffed, tapping the counter as the owner patted her sympathetically on the shoulder.

"Such an incredibly distasteful individual, he's been in here a few times as well. Looks greasier every time." They wrinkled their nose, "And he ignores my advice over coordinating his outfits, the arrogance!"

"Ready to go?" Anna turned towards Elsa smiling, composure regained.

"But I haven't pai-" Elsa started protesting.

"The lady has paid for it in full already." Their eyes twinkled with mirth. "Came here a we-"

"Well! I think it's time we left, Elsa. It's already four. We need to beat the traffic home." Anna pulled the blonde out of the shop, and oriented themselves towards the parking structure.

They walked in an easy, yet embarrassed silence back towards Elsa's car. As they neared the entrance to the underground parking structure, Anna slipped her hand into Elsa's, tugging her closer. They continued down the spiral staircase, descending until they reached the correct floor. Stray cars here and there slowly drove by, hunting for empty spots. Beeps and locks opening and closing could be heard echoing throughout the structure.

Elsa and Anna quickly made their way over to where Elsa's sports car was parked, no worse for wear than when they left it. Popping open the trunk, the two deposited their bags. Elsa paused as she made to close the trunk. Something bubbling up from within her screamed at her to take the plunge.

"Thank you." She said softly, turning towards Anna.

"You're welcome?" Anna smiled, tilting her head in confusion, "I'm not sure what you're thanking me for though."

"Just… Today. It was…" Elsa struggled to find the words, biting her lip. "Perfect… No, that's a bit of an understatement. It was spectacular."

Anna ran her free hand down Elsa's cheek. "I think you were an excellent student today."

Elsa laughed at that, leaning into Anna's hand. "Well, I think you were the best teacher I've ever had."

"You've had many teachers take you off on practice dates?" Anna quipped, pulling her thumb across Elsa's cheekbone, drawing out a giggle from the blonde.

Lifted up by the giggles, the blonde suddenly found a reserve of courage within her, her own free hand found itself cupping Anna's cheek, pulling her closer to her. Somehow every single alarm that would normally be firing off found themselves silenced by a sereneness that Elsa was unaccustomed to.

The world slowed to a crawl for Anna as Elsa pulled her in close, their other hands still joined, the hand that had been caressing Elsa's cheek suddenly at her side again. She could feel Elsa's breath ghosting over her lips. Her eyes slowly fluttered shut.

"_You honestly like Elsa right? As more than just one of your frequent customers?_" Rapunzel's voice echoed quietly from deep within her.

"_Yes_!" It seemed so simple now, she wanted to proclaim it and broadcast from every building.

"_Are you sure?_" That voice snuck up on her as usual. An unwanted one, but it was one that she had heard many times before. "_Didn't you basically just take her out on a date with her own money?_"

"_I-_"

"_Face it. Do you even know how to love? For that matter, who could love… Well._" She could almost see the implied gesture, feel the stares again. Heard the thundering footsteps passing overhead. She twitched, and turned her head a fraction, Elsa's lips barely missing her own landing squarely on her cheek.

"A-ah." Elsa stammered out, Anna too dazed by the sudden flashback to process what had just happened. Hanging her head, Elsa unlocked the doors, letting go of Anna's hand silently. Elsa swallowed back tears as Anna got back into the car.

-x-x-

The drive back was silent. Elsa's right hand sat limply on the gearshift, her other hand only barely able to hold onto the wheel. The day had been near perfect, except for the disastrous ending. Biting her lip, she looked out from the corner of her eye as they came to a stop at the intersection. Anna appeared to be lightly dozing away in the passenger seat, head leaned towards the window, eyes concealed behind her lashes.

Elsa released a breath she wasn't even aware she was holding. How did she delude herself into thinking that Anna had felt the same way about her? The blonde berated herself for letting herself appear as though she was trying to buy Anna's affections. It was absolutely reasonable for her to have been so discomforted by today's events. This realization did nothing to assist in Elsa's mental turmoil, only causing her to further sink into her seat.

"Leave it to me to ruin things at the last moment." She thought to herself, metaphorically banging her head on the dashboard. Why had she done that? What had possessed her to go and attempt to kiss her like that? There was a time and place for everything, and that time was definitely neither of those things.

As Elsa grappled with her perceived failings, Anna sat pensively turning the situation over and over in her head. It wasn't like her to devote so much brain power to a relationship. She preferred being impulsive and living each moment to its fullest. But right now was not the time for impulse. Right now was the time to step back and make a decision, one that she hadn't had to make in a very long time.

The muted red glow on Anna's face was replaced by green as she felt the physical tug of inertia against her. She felt her body move forward as her mind desperately attempted to run back to an hour ago and redo the moment. She felt trapped as the memory played itself in slow-motion. The slight turn of her head as Elsa's lips grazed the edge of her lips. Where was she supposed to go from here? How real were these feelings that she had for Elsa?

"_Perhaps it'd be a good time to start clean._" Rapunzel's echoed from far, far earlier in the week.

Sometimes she wondered why Rapunzel stuck by her the past two years. She hadn't exactly been the most present friend, often disappearing for days at a time without a single peep. She knew for a fact that Rapunzel would grow stressed about her whenever she would go longer than three days without a single blip of contact based on the rapid-fire texts she would get soon after the seventy-two hour mark. How had the brunette tolerated her for the three months they had gone out? Constantly flittering in and out of her life, refusing to linger. Why was it so damn hard to just be committed and focused on a person that she cared about?

Releasing a small sigh, causing Elsa to jump a bit in her seat, Anna came to a decision. She opened her eyes and pulled out a scrap of paper and a pen from her bag. She turned away from Elsa, scribbling furiously on the small surface, feeling Elsa's glance lasering in on her back as they stopped at a light. Satisfied that the note was reasonably legible she folded it up, returning the pen to her bag. Finally deciding to look back at her wayward date, somehow finally finding the courage to refer to Elsa as such, she gave her a small smile that only created more confusion in the blonde.

"Umm..." Elsa struggled to find her voice, not realizing she was blocking traffic until the car behind them gave them a triple-honk causing her to floor the acceleration and silently thank the traffic gods for not sending cars to the other lanes. "Shit!"

Anna giggled at Elsa's flustered reaction to the irate driver behind her. Despite herself, Elsa found herself giggling with Anna as they sped away from the headlights behind them. It felt so natural, just giggling together, that the past hour of awkwardness melted away without leaving a trace. A soft silence settled in the wake of their giggles, leaving Elsa relaxed in her seat as Anna turned back towards the window to watching the scenery fly by.

"I want to say someth-" They began at the same time.

"No, you first!" They continued, still in sync. Blushing, Elsa turned back to face the road, slowing down as they turned onto the street to Alexis' bar. Anna, face also flushed, fiddled with the folded piece of paper in her hand.

"I'm sorry." Elsa blurted out, causing Anna to jump a little in her seat, as they coasted to a stop in front of the bar, drawing the attention of curious patrons walking out the door. "I shouldn't have forced myself onto you when we were leaving."

"Huh?" Anna was nonplussed at Elsa's words. "What are you talking about?"

"T-The kiss." Elsa stumbled over herself trying to explain herself, feeling herself tear up. "I shouldn't have done that. W-we weren't even on a date and I just got ahead of myself an- and… I. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you so uncomfortable."

"If you made me uncomfortable I wouldn't get in the same car as you. I- It's just a little hard for me to let people show me affection. Don't beat yourself up over it. " Anna murmured, gently rubbing the hand that still sat on the gearshift in reassurance. She took a deep breath, forcing out the feelings she wanted to convey. "I en- I enjoyed today. It was the most fun I've had in a while."

Elsa head jerked up, attempting to blink away the tears that were obscuring her vision. "I- I also had a super great time."

Anna gave her a warm smile and made to open the door, pausing when Elsa reached over and took her hand. "Le- Let me walk you to the front. Wouldn't want Alexis to lose you right outside of her bar right?"

Anna leaned back into her seat, amusement bubbling up in her stomach at Elsa's attempts at gallantry. It simultaneously suited and didn't suit her, Anna mused as her mental model of Elsa slowly shifted itself into alignment. There was so much about the blonde that Anna had refused to learn, and now she could feel herself wanting to dive in headfirst. She glanced back at the folded piece of paper in her hand, growing more resolute by the second.

Accepting the proffered hand, feeling a sense of deja vu to a week earlier, Anna stepped out of the car onto the curb. Elsa made to release her hand, flushing as Anna suddenly laced their fingers together at the last moment. Sparks ran up and down her arm at the contact, sending her senses into overdrive. She glanced down at the redhead, who was pointedly looking away, seeing freckled cheeks also brushed with a pink that added an almost ephemeral glow to her face.

They paced themselves to the door, soaking in the shared moment as long as they could. Standing a little ways off to the side of the door, Anna slipped her hand out of Elsa's noting the small noise of discontent that seemed to be uncontrollable emitted from the blonde. She glanced down at her feet, feeling suddenly self-conscious as the resolve from earlier mysteriously choose to exit stage left.

"Ummm..." Elsa wasn't sure what to say. "If it would okay… I guess I'll see you aroun-"

Elsa's brain shut down as Anna suddenly embraced her tightly and kissed her on the cheek, feeling a piece of paper being shoved into her hand as Anna threw open the bar door. She could barely process Anna's hurried "Read that when I ge tinside." before hearing the door slam shut.

Standing there stunned, not even able to snap at the person who whistled at her from across the street, she leaned against the wall unable to fathom what had just happened. Within the span of a few minutes she had already replayed that scene a hundred times, determined to etch it across every nerve ending that ran from top of her head to the tip of her toes and never let it fade it away.

Suddenly realizing that she should probably read the note, she unfolded it carefully, terrified of ripping it. Smoothing the paper out, she read it once, then twice, then a third time, hands trembling more and more with each pass. A hand shot towards her purse. A purse that happened to still be in a car twenty feet away. Bolting towards the car she dropped a part of note for the world to see, holding onto the part that really mattered.

"I don't want to play this game with you anymore. You know the one. Where we dance around and pretend to be people who we aren't. I want to know the real you. And I want you to know the real me. Bit by bit. No more 'appointments,' no more leaving before you wake up. Let's start over. Freshly blossomed, alright? Let's make this like our first ever meeting! I'm going to trip over myself telling you how much more beautifuller you are than me, and awkwardly ask for your number because clearly that's what normal people do! You're going to giggle but acquiesce because I am quite simply that adorable, though you've got to be at least slightly bemused at my antics. And now I guess it's my turn to shuffle my feet and give you my own digits. But you know what, I've realized that sometimes i've come to enjoy not being the one to make the first move, so I'm going to leave it to you again this time around. But if you wanted a suggestion, a cup of coffee together would most definitely be nice. And I guess this number might hel- "

-x-x-

Anna flew past Alexis, who had barely enough time to ask "How did it go?" before the door to the guest flat above slammed shut. Alexis shook her head, a small smile creeping up onto her face as she turned back to continue serving her patrons.

Anna yanked her personal phone off its charger, throwing herself into her vanity chair, waiting. Thirty seconds passed, and then a minute. Anna began to wonder just how disoriented Elsa was after that chaste kiss. Three minutes, fifty-seven seconds later, a chime rang throughout the room, a tone totally unsuited for the drama of the moment she would later decide. Hastily read the text, a smile surfacing on her face as she hastily punched in her passcode to respond.

-x-x-

Elsa leaned back into her seat still unable to believe the simple "Yes" that seemed emblazoned on her screen. She peered out the passenger side window and, upon seeing a certain redhead look out of the second floor, gave a wave. Anna waved back, feeling a sudden longing as the blonde slipped out of sight again. She watched as the car started back up, lights flickering back to life, giggling to herself as it shot off across the street, almost able to hear Elsa's whoop of joy.

She flopped onto the pull-out couch, giggling at how new everything felt. Square one. No strings or baggage. Just a nice cup of coffee. She wrapped herself in her comforter, pretending it was Elsa. Suddenly feeling the fatigue of the day, she allowed herself to drift off to sleep, content for the first time in forever. Yes. Tomorrow would be a new start for her. For the two of them. She couldn't wait to see what how it would unfold.


	4. Stargazing

**Prompt**: Stargazing

* * *

With a final soft click from the luggage lock, Elsa was packed. Dusting her hands off on her jeans, Elsa grabbed the water bottle off the bedside table, drinking greedily as Anna watched on from her position on the bed, wiping off the sweat on her forehead with the back of her other hand.

"You fly out two days from now, right?" Anna had long since engrained the flight's day and time in her memory.

"Mmmm. Somehow my flight hasn't changed." Elsa said lightly, lying down next to the strawberry blonde. "Try not to be too ecstatic when I leave this airspace."

"You will be able to hear my whoops of joy from the plane." Anna smiled wryly, turning and laying on her side to face the blonde. She cupped a cool cheek in one hand, hesitating as she glanced towards Elsa.

Elsa leaned into the warm hand, closing her eyes, waiting patiently. She could hear the rustle of sheets as Anna scooted closer to her. Strands of burnished copper hair fell lightly on her skin, tickling her face as Anna leaned down, giving her a simple peck on the lips. Elsa leaned into Anna silently, wrapping her own arms around Anna, before pulling her head back after a brief moment.

"Did you have plans for us tomorrow?" Elsa asked, turning so that Anna could wrap her arms around her waist more easily. She stroked the Anna's hair, savoring the feeling of Anna's warmth diffusing throughout her. The copper-haired woman let out a contented sigh before replying.

"Of course! You're free all day tomorrow right?" Anna mumbled, her face buried in Elsa's torso. Popping her head up to look at her partner she said, "You can still sleep in though. I just wanted a late brunch and then I'd like to take you out for the rest of the night."

"Mmmm. Thank you." Elsa buried her face in Anna's hair, grateful the she hadn't scheduled anything for the morning. It had taken her nearly a day and a half of non-stop packing and cleaning to get ready for the day after tomorrow and she was exhausted. "We should get ready to sleep. It's nearly one in the morning."

Anna made a noise of discontent, but hopped off the bed to shower. Elsa flopped herself spread-eagle against the mattress, letting her weary mind rest as her girlfriend of two and a half years cleaned off the sweat and grime of helping her pack.

Luckily they were sharing a cozy one-bedroom apartment that wasn't too expensive, Elsa had mused to Anna earlier in the day. It was cheaper than most other places around their campus, meaning Anna could afford to live there on her own.

"I can handle my own checkbooks just fine on my own you know." Anna had mockingly huffed at her, before securing one of Elsa's cardboard box in the closet.

She was going to miss her. Already there was a growing hole in her heart where Anna belonged. The forlorn and sullen silences that often pervaded their meals soon after they had discussed their plans for the year had torn away at Elsa. It wasn't as if they were breaking up. Not that Elsa would have blamed Anna if she had just ended their relationship then and there at the dinner table just six months ago.

Elsa hated it sometimes, how little of her affections she was able to show Anna. Hated how stifling it was that Anna often tiptoed around her, so unsure of how much physical contact she could endure that day. Of course, it wasn't Anna's fault that she just sometimes needed her space. Anna did her best to accommodate her, and that would have been enough to win over some of Elsa's affections even without all the other little things that endeared Anna to the blonde.

The shower gave off a muted hiss as hot water rushed through the pipes in their apartment. Elsa closed her eyes, letting the sound wash over her. While muted by the door and the running door, Elsa could make out the faintest of lyrics floating out from the strawberry blonde.

"Let me uncover the silver in you… Witness the beauty of your re-pair." Floated out from under the door. Elsa hummed along to Anna's singing, having memorized the lyrics and rhythm to all of Anna's favorite songs long ago. Twenty minutes later the groan of the water ceased as Anna finished her shower. Elsa popped her head up in time to see Anna stepping out of the bathroom in her navy-blue pajamas, toweling off her fiery hair. Captivated by the flush of her partner's cheeks, Elsa wanted to do nothing more but reach out and capture that warmth in her hands. Anna plopped herself down in a sitting position next to Elsa, wringing out the last drops of water from her hair with her towel.

"You could just use my blow dryer." Elsa remarked, sitting up and taking the towel off Anna's hands to put back in the bathroom.

"Where's the fun in that? My hair is just going to end up a mess anyways in the morning. And you're taking it with you when you leave, no point getting in the habit now." Anna shot her a crooked grin, tinged with sadness. "I tried not to use up all the hot water, though I guess you prefer cooler showers anyways."

Stifling a yawn and giving the strawberry-blonde a small peck across the forehead in appreciation, Elsa got up and made her way towards the bathroom, ready to wash away the weariness of the day's labors. She turned the shower up to a nice lukewarm temperature, waiting for a moment for the water to rush back through the pipes before stepping into the soothing stream of water. Rivets of water ran down her leg as she just let the shower water roll over and massage her back. A sigh of pleasure escaped her lips at the blast of water on her mid and lower back, the soreness of the previous few days of heavy lifting being kneaded away by the jet of water.

She glanced down at the small recessed shelf that had contained both her and Anna's shower sundries. Her half was now bare except for a small bar of soap and small containers of shampoo and conditioner that would be thrown into her carry-on two mornings from now. She sighed. Tomorrow was coming too fast, too soon.

Grabbing the shampoo, she began to slowly lather her long, unbraided hair. Anna loved braiding it, she mused, so much so that she had nearly forgotten how to do it herself. Another thing she'd have to relearn when she was in Belgium.

Elsa leaned into the jet of water, closing her eyes and feeling the streams of water and suds slip down her face and neck. Massaging and digging deep into her scalp, she scrubbed away as her thoughts continued to drift, placing herself on autopilot. Mornings would no longer be filled with Anna's extreme hairdos, the clatter of cookware and the delicious smell of Anna's trademark scrambled eggs.

She wrung out her hair with one hand, grabbing the conditioner with another. As she massaged the goop into her hair, away from her scalp, a memory flickered upwards, dragging a giggle and smile out of the blonde. As she rinsed out the conditioner, Elsa remembered the last time she had bathed with Anna, back when Anna had caught a cold during the previous summer. Any attempt to wash her hair ended up with both of them covered in suds from her flailing and yowling from Elsa's brutal attempts to untangle and unknot her hair.

Elsa never understood why her partner had chosen not to take better care of her hair, it became so gorgeous and silky when properly maintained. The smile began to fade as she began to fret over whether or not Anna would take care of herself once she left. While Anna was definitely the more domestic of the two of them, much more could be said about her hair maintenance habits.

Picking up the bar of soap, she lathered herself up, savoring the feeling of the soap suds steadily dripping down between her toes. Scrubbing herself down raw, she could feel the day's exertions slowly begin to sink into her, a protracted fatigue lazily latching itself onto her. Letting the last suds wash down her legs, she slowly turned off the shower, the groan of the pipes easing and quieting as she turned the knob. She stood there, motionless, enjoying the faint steam that permeated the shower stall before throwing open the door, letting the cool air in.

Toweling herself off, she made her way over to the bathroom sink to brush her teeth and blow dry her hair. She never understood why Anna complained so much about using her blow dryer, it only had a single button and a dial. Running the toothbrush across her teeth, she made a note to get Kristoff to help manage the unruly monster that was Anna's hair while she was gone. She set the toothbrush down, picking up the blow dryer with one hand as she ran the other through her hair. Elsa hummed to herself as she methodically dried her hair out, feeling her skin prickle from the heat.

Replacing the towels on their racks, Elsa returned to the now dimly lit bedroom. Anna was already fast asleep and sprawled across the blankets as Elsa padded across the hardwood floor of their bedroom. Elsa quietly pulled the blankets up around Anna, slipping under the covers to join her. Burying her face into the sheets, she breathed in deep. The sweet scent of Anna's ever so slightly perfumed body-wash wafted upwards to meet her nose. It was a refreshing feeling, sheets filled with the smell of the one she loved and no others. She turned to rest on her back, settling into the soft down pillows.

Anna shifted at Elsa's movement, unconsciously wrapping her arms around the blonde's neck. Elsa stiffened momentarily at the contact, before relaxing and pulling Anna in closer, resting Anna's head against her collarbone. The fatigue dragged on her with greater force now, as she closed her eyes and let sleep wash over her.

**-x-x-**

"No, no. I can definitely imagine it," Anna pointed a piece of french toast at Elsa, sticking her tongue out. "You as a fancy-schmancy barista working in some upscale coffee shop. Just imagine the beautiful latte art you could make."

Anna sighed dreamily at the thought as Elsa scrunched up her nose. "Ignoring the fact that I only drink coffee out of necessity, what makes you think I'd even make a good barista."

"Well for one thing, you've got some super attention to detail. I swear, you probably know the exact number of freckles I have all over me." Anna laughed, a sweet bell-like sound that always warmed Elsa's heart, as Elsa blushed and pointedly looked away. "And also, you're so empathetic, I'd bet you'd make a great conversation partner for all those wandering souls stepping into your establishment."

"Oho, so I'd also be owning the place?" Elsa said, amusement bubbling in her voice, "How do I find the time to run such an establishment, bond with my customers, and brew the most delicious morning nectar on this side of Arendelle?"

"I don't know! It's just a thought. If we weren't who we are now, you could be that person, and I could be some vagabond who happened to drop in one morning." Anna leaned back into her chair, crunching away thoughtfully on her bacon strips before adding "And then plenty of mornings after that!"

"So even all those fictional me's gets to enjoy their healthy dose of Anna?" Elsa asked, amused at Anna's antics.

"Of course!" Anna smiled up at her, "How could you all not? Having an Anna in one's life is obviously a major part of all healthy lifestyles."

Elsa shook her head, smiling faintly at that remark. Anna pouted playfully, before continuing to dig into her brunch. "Big appetite today?"

"Gaht ra hrole day erhad ov us!" Anna, struggling through the hash browns she was chewing on, nodded energetically. She swallowed and continued. "You should dig into your own plate! The biscuits and gravy are to die for."

"More coffee and tea for you two sweethearts?" Their server had glided over without them noticing.

"Yes, please!" Anna chirped, holding out her mug. "My companion here would like more hot water for her tea as well!"

"I'll go grab that real quick, darlin'." She flashed the pair of them a smile and moved off to refill the coffee cups of the other patrons.

"But really," Anna continued nonchalantly, pouring out another dollop of ketchup onto her plate. "Don't ever stop being an architect."

"Why is that?" Elsa looked up from her own platter of food, bemused by Anna's words. "I didn't know you approved of my career decision with such gusto."

Anna peered down at her plate thoughtfully, her knife grinding to a halt in her speared sausage. "The look on your face?"

"Hmmm?"

"That look, that you get on your face." Anna tapped her chin with her fork, "When you're working in your design studio at your desk. You've just got a look of such intense passion and joy when you're just pouring over a design or problem."

"_Why can't you ever look at me like that?_"Elsa froze as another voice from the past intruded into their conversation. The memory of looks of hurt and bitterness on their face as Elsa struggled to explain herself rose to the surface at Anna's words.

"Elsa? Are you okay?" Anna stared at the blonde, concern filling her eyes.

"Here's your hot water, dear!" The two of them were snapped out of their tiny bubble as their server returned, oblivious to the sudden tension. "Enjoy the rest of your brunch!"

"S-Sorry." Elsa stammered out, attempting to give Anna a reassuring smile. "Just remembered something from a while ago."

She was grateful that Anna choose to drop the subject, picking again at her plate as Anna attacked her remaining toast and hash browns. How long had it been since she had last thought of that moment? If her life with Anna now was a cozy dream, that time before had been a neverending nightmare. She shook her head vigorously, oblivious to Anna's head turning around to face her in concern.

"Are you..." Anna started before letting letting her words trail off, thinking better of it. "Shall we get the check?"

Elsa absentmindedly nodded, pushing around the remaining bits of toast and bacon on her plate as Anna called their server over to pay. She dragged herself out of her detachment as the server returned with the check, snaking her hand on top of the bill and deftly yanking it away from Anna. "Allow me."

"But you're the one going away." Anna pouted, reaching for the bill across the table, their server wisely disappearing and leaving them to their own devices. "C'mon, it's my turn anyways!"

"Seeing as I'm the one going away, shouldn't I get to decide if I buy my girlfriend some brunch?" Elsa smiled at her, genuine affection filling her eyes, placating Anna. "I'm not going to get the chance for a long while you know."

"Hmmph. Same for me..." Anna sighed conceding the meal to her beau, twirling a copper braid between her fingers as Elsa slipped the crisp bills into the holder. "But fine, you win for now."

"Well I for one, can't wait to see what else you have planned." Elsa laughed as they stood up to leave. She felt relaxed, a far cry to the sudden burst of insecurity just moments ago. Tilting her head at their server in goodbye, Elsa and Anna made their way over to the strawberry-blonde's car.

**-x-x-**

"Iced mocha frappes for Anna and Elsa!" The barista called out over the din of the coffeehouse. The pair flashed him a grateful smile as they accepted their drinks and wriggled their way out of crowd into the warm summer evening.

Releasing a breath into the tepid breeze, Elsa turned towards Anna. "Where to now?"

"Mmrmm." Anna choked on her mouthful, holding out a hand to let Elsa know she was okay. "Sorry! Just lost myself in this drink. God, I've been craving this for a while... Let's just take a walk in the park for a while, we've got some time to kill before the main event."

"Main event?" Elsa smiled gently, relieved that Anna was alright. "Should I be quaking in my boots?"

"Well, sweetheart, for starters you're not wearing any boots, though you definitely don't look bad in those Converses." Laughing as she dodged Elsa's playful swipe at her shoulder, precariously attempting to keep her frappe from spilling, "Hey hey! Think of the frappe!"

"I'm sure I'll get over my neverending guilt." Elsa deadpanned, grinning at the radiant sunflower of a girl before her. "And you were saying?"

"Errr… Right." Anna paused, drinking deeply, and wiping her mouth with her glove before continuing. "Let's just, stroll around the park a bit, and just talk?"

"Talk?" Anna pointedly turned away to avoid Elsa's bemused eyebrow raise.

"Yes, talk!" Anna twirled in place, miraculously keeping every drop of her drink in its fragile plastic container, the lid hanging on for dear life. "Ever since hell month started, we haven't had a chance to really talk! And right when finals end, we had to rush around and pack for your overseas master's program."

Elsa stiffened up at that, forcing herself to relax as she reminded herself that Anna hadn't meant anything bad by that.

"So, we're going to spend the time before the main show just chatting and catching up!" Anna, oblivious to what had just transpired, turned back to face Elsa, a dab of whipped cream at the edge of her mouth, beaming.

Reaching out with her thumb, Elsa wiped off the whipped cream, shaking her head in amusement. "Alright, since you let me buy you brunch, I shall let you lead the way."

Anna blushed at that, unsure whether it was from embarrassment or from the casual physical contact. Nodding and suddenly feeling shy, she reached out to take Elsa's free hand, pulling the blonde forward to her side. The two of them followed a well worn path, winding around the lake, past a rickety wooden boat center, and around the numerous fountains the decorated the park area. Despite Anna's initial declaration, a contented silence fell over them, with neither one wanting to breach the serene quiet with words.

As they passed a familiar light pole however, Elsa began to giggle. Anna whipped her head around in surprise. "What? What's so funny?"

"Do you remember-" Elsa paused in an attempt to suppress the upsurge of giggles, "That time you ran into this pole to catch up to me?"

"Oh dear god, are you never going to let me live that down." Anna felt her face burn red. "You were about to leave and I was trying not to mow down the people around you!"

"Still… It left quite the impression on me." Elsa grinned slyly at the furiously blushing woman besides her. "I learned that the bombast and liveliness from before wasn't just from the alcohol."

"I'll have you know that I hold my spirits quite well." Anna mockingly stuck her nose up in the air, sticking her tongue out. "And I was quite the gentlewoman wasn't I?"

"I wouldn't hesitate to confirm that." Leaning in close to Anna, Elsa squeezed Anna's hand gently.

"Awww. You're going to make my face explode at this rate." Anna teased, her face still bright pink. Taking a quick look at the sky, Anna noticed the dimmer orange-red glow of the approaching sunset. "Looks like it's almost time…"

"Almost time for the main event you keep mentioning?" Elsa teased, gently ribbing her girlfriend.

"Yes!" Anna said, dragging her towards the more private wooded areas of the park. "Now let's see if my brother pulled through for me..."

"Still dragging Kristoff into your schemes I see."

"He's a big softie, wanted to give you a decent send off, but you know him. Not like he's going to come right out and say it!" Anna turned back, grinning at the blonde.

"I'll have to thank him then." Elsa smiled, she and Kristoff rarely interacted, but he had always been friendly to her, in his own gruff way. "Is he going to be there to help you with this main event?"

"Welllll. Probably not. I told him we'd need a little bit more privacy, sooooo…" Anna let her words trail off, winking at Elsa. Pulling the taller woman deeper into the forest, their path illuminated by the last rays of the setting sun, the two made their way through the forest.

"Don't worry, I've got a flashlight if the sun sets before we get there!" Anna remarked cheerfully as Elsa tightened her grip on Anna's hand. "I'm not going to lose you."

Heart skipping a beat, Elsa nodded, putting her faith in the strawberry-blonde to lead the way. Through storm or fair weather, Anna was a constant light forward for her, melting away the dark tunnel that had clouded her for so long. How had her life been so muddled before? Just the past few years with Anna had been enough to nearly put it all behind her. Lost in her thoughts, she almost missed the fact that Anna had come to an abrupt stop.

"We're here!" Elsa felt a momentary disappointment as Anna released her hand, only for the hand to fly up to her mouth in surprise as Anna bounced forward, flourishing freckled hands.

"Looks like big bro didn't disappoint! What do you think?" Anna grinned like a cheshire cat as Elsa took in the small glade that Kristoff had meticulously set up for Anna. Dim lanterns shaped like candles softly glowed in the shade, perfectly illuminating the blankets that had been laid in the clearing. A small picnic basket with snacks and drinks was cached away by Anna's favorite telescope.

"It's amazing..." Elsa breathed, taking it all in. "I guess you finally get to take me stargazing."

"A fitting farewell, don't you think." Anna smiled lovingly at the blonde, "Sharing with you, the person that makes me happier than anyone else in the world, something dear to me that also fills me happiness."

"I- I don't know what to say." Tears welled up, obscuring the sapphire crystals of Elsa's eyes. Anna gently took her hands, leading her over to the blanket, squeezing her hands in reassurance.

"I found this place... Maybe three or four months ago? I was trying to get some good shots of the stars and I just stumbled across that path that lead here. My sense of adventure just took over I suppose, eheh." Reaching the blankets, Anna laid down on her back, patting the space next to her for Elsa. "Just far enough out that the light pollution isn't as bad, but still close enough to get cell reception!"

"It's amazing." Elsa whispered, lying down besides the excited bundle of energy that constituted her girlfriend.

"I'm not sure why I'm whispering but look straight up!" Anna whispered excitedly, "You can see Polaris just off to the side over there! See?"

Elsa craned her neck and turned her head towards where Anna was jabbing her finger, eyes focusing on the bright speck of light.

"Polaris is the brightest star Ursa minor!" Anna chirped, excitedly reciting facts that she had ingrained in her mind since early childhood. Elsa let Anna take her hand in her own as she traced out the constellation for them. "Looks like a bear I'd draw right?"

Elsa giggled softly as Anna continued, "But most people recognize it as the Little Dipper since it's apparently easier to see a ladle than a bear, but I digress."

"Wasn't Polaris used to guide ships back in the day?" Elsa struggled to keep up, dredging deep for facts she had learned in history long ago.

"Yes! In fact there are still some people who navigate old-school and rely on the star charts and sextants, those are used to measure the angle between the star and the horizon, and Polaris is one of the main guideposts since it just happens to be in the perfect position for that!" Anna beamed.

"If you look off to the west you can also see Spica!" Anna guided Elsa's finger to point towards the small speck of glittering light, "It's the brightest star in the Virgo constellation, which happens to be my zodiac sign as I'm sure you remember."

"I'd never forget." Elsa snorted, knowing full well Anna was making fun of her disbelief in astrology and anything relating to it.

A short lull fell between them again as they soaked up the view. Anna looked over at Elsa nervously, wondering if she had become bored. Relief seeped into her as she saw Elsa's eyes wide open and mouth slightly agape at the vast ocean of twinkling specks. She squeezed the hand that she was still holding onto, causing Elsa to turn her head back towards her, curiosity filling the crystal blue eyes, curiosity that reinvigorated Anna.

Fifteen minutes slowly melted into an hour which quickly become two hours as Anna fired off fact after fact, gleefully reciting trivia to Elsa, who contentedly herself with just listening and losing herself in Anna's passionate responses. She closed her eyes, filling her mind with images of stars and constellations as Anna described them in minute detail.

"And then-" Silence and fireflies descended upon the pair as Anna paused, noticing Elsa's stillness. She turned towards the blonde, seeing closed eyes and a gently rising and falling chest. Smiling, Anna leaned down towards the blonde, tightly woven copper braids lightly brushing against Elsa's sheer shawl.

Closing her own eyes, Anna leaned down further, pausing millimeters above Elsa's lips. She held that position for a moment before opening her eyes again. Stormy sea-foam green eyes met warm sapphires as the two of them held their gaze for a moment.

"Hey, you." Elsa murmured softly.

"Hey, me." Anna whispered back, giggling. Elsa snorted and playfully pushed Anna off her as the coffee smell from her breath took her by surprise. "Oi!"

"Apologies, princess, but it seems your breath has held onto a little too much of your frappe." Elsa laughed as Anna pounced on her again.

"Hey your breath is no bed of roses either." Anna shot back teasingly, "And okay, in my desire for sweet, sweet mocha, I may have killed the mood just a little bit. But you know what? Totally worth it."

"Oh really now?" Elsa raised a single meticulously groomed eyebrow at the copper-haired strawberry-blonde.

"I got my my caffeine and got to roughhouse a little with you." Anna snuggled up against her blonde beau. "Two-hundred percent worth it."

Elsa ran a hand down one of Anna's braids at that, unsure of what to say next. Content with letting Anna's warmth slowly seep throughout her body, Elsa watched as the fireflies floated around them, little flames in the night. Anna flipped herself over, settling the back of her head against Elsa's collarbone, watching as the twinkling night came into existence.

"I love you." Elsa turned her head down towards her girlfriend, bemused by Anna's sudden proclamation.

"What brought that on?" Elsa murmured into Anna's ear, nuzzling her gently.

"I know some people just say that, and they say that so often that it loses its meaning." Anna fidgeted, hands raising up to toy with her braid, arching her head back to look at Elsa. "But I mean it every time. Honest."

Elsa smiled at the seriousness in Anna's eyes. "I know. And I treasure every single time you tell me those words."

Anna returned the smile, going back to watch the stars. A comfortable silence fell upon the pair again. Elsa turned over the Anna's words over and over in her head, feeling a sudden rush of clarity and torrent of emotion.

"I love you too." She blurted out. Anna gave a start turning to look at Elsa in surprise.

"I know." Anna smiled, tears forming in her eyes as she nestled her head against Elsa's chest again. "I know. Even if you don't say it often, I know you do."

"I'm sorry." Elsa felt the words leaking out of her. "I'm leaving tomorrow for a year and this is probably the third or fourth time you've heard me say that in the two years and a half that we've been together. Doesn't help that I'm terrible at all the physical aspects as well.."

"Don't say that… It's nice to hear you say it, I won't lie." Anna replied, propping her chin against Elsa's solar plexus. "But everyone's different, and I know how important that phrase is to you."

Elsa wrapped her arms around Anna's waist, feeling a gnawing pit suddenly open up in her stomach as Anna continued. "As for the physical stuff… I'm happy with where we are and with what you're comfortable with. As long as you're happy, I'm more than content."

Elsa nodded, tears filling her own eyes, as relief washed over her.

"How do you do that." She murmured, bringing her forehead down to meet strawberry blonde strands.

"Huh?"

"Say stuff like it's just so obvious and just make everything in my head become quiet and peaceful. Somehow shutting everything else up and letting me feel like I'm floating on cloud nine, with not a care in the world." Elsa could feel her face flush as her heart sped up in time with Anna's, the lull in their conversation taking over the shaded clearing.

"Did I ever tell you about how I got into astronomy?" Anna murmured suddenly, her voice husky with emotion.

"Do tell." Elsa settled onto her side, devoting her full attention to the copper-haired wonder before her.

"It was silly. I was reading some editorial written by some hack who thought that all romances had to be picture perfect and follow some set formula. But he gave one analogy that really stuck." Anna smiled, tracing the Virgo constellation in Elsa's palm. "Great couples are like a pair of stars in a constellation, even though they might be far apart the two seem absolutely inseparable."

Elsa went quiet, turning over Anna's word in her head. She felt a slow warmth filling her chest as Anna's almost teal, sea-green eyes caught her own. Anna gently moved aside Elsa's blonde's bangs to look straight into the sapphire crystals that had captivated her since the day they had first met in that bar so long ago.

"You're going to fly away tomorrow afternoon, but that's okay. Because your plane is just going to be like another star in that vast sky. And even when we're far apart, it's going to be like you're right there with me. My twin in our own little constellation" Anna smiled softly through teary eyes. "No… You're more like my own little Polaris, guiding my little dinghy through hurricanes and dead winds."

"You're the one who's a guiding star." Elsa murmured back, face flushed red at Anna's words, tears rolling down her cheek. "I'm going to be so lost without you..."

"Well… Fun fact, Polaris is a multi-star, so there are actually four other little Polarises around the main star." Anna said with a smile, tears flowing openly as the two held their gazes. "So I guess we'll be guiding each other from afar for the next year."

Nodding, Elsa shifted herself over closer to Anna, burying her face in her collarbone. Anna froze momentarily from surprise, before embracing the love of her love, settling her chin on Elsa's head, a hand gently running circles along Elsa's shoulder blades.

"I don't want tonight to end." Anna buried her face in Elsa's hair. "I don't want to say goodbye to you for a year."

A muffled, "I know," emerged from around her chest. Anna could feel her shirt sticking wetly against her frame, whether from sweat or tears, she couldn't tell anymore. She looked up, towards the sky.

"It seems so unchanging..." She muttered, to no one in particular. "But we just keep spinning onwards, and tonight will end with tomorrow just around the corner."

Elsa pulled her head up from the strawberry-blonde's chest. "It's never a good sign when you're the one who starts getting faux-philosophical."

"Can't help it. It's either muse eternally or start getting really sappy." Anna smiled and pouted, a tactic that, combined with the teary eyes, was doubly painful on Elsa.

"Well..." Elsa gingerly turned herself onto her back, settling the back of her head onto Anna's chest again. "I'm still here right now."

"You are." Anna whispered, as much to the forest and sky as to Elsa. "Let's enjoy the last few hours while we can."

"You know..." Elsa remarked, glancing up at Anna. "We should take your telescope out for a spin, seeing as Kristoff took the time to bring it out here."

"Good ol' big bro, always one step ahead of the game." Anna smiled, pulling the two of them up, "Let's show the old girl some love then..."

**-x-x-**

"Are you sure you didn't forget anything? We still have time to go back home and grab it if you did." Anna fretted around Elsa as the pair headed down the terminal.

"Anna. We double and tripled checked this morning." Elsa covered her mouth as she yawned, gently patting Anna's head with the other hand. "I've got everything I need. Don't worry."

"Sorry, we should have gone home sooner last night..." Anna turned her eyes downwards at her feet. "You're going to be exhausted for your flight..."

"I can get my sleep on the plane, Anna." Elsa smiled tiredly down at the downtrodden woman besides her. "It's going to be a long flight, and I'm more than happy that I got to spend as much time with you as possible."

Anna fell silent at that, a light blush highlighting her freckles. They quickly approached the self check-in lines and Elsa silently punched in her flight information into the screen. Anna fiddled with her braids as Elsa grabbed her ticket and the two of them made their way over towards the baggage check-in.

"Backpack, carry-on, and two checked bags tonight?" The flight attendant flashed the pair a practiced smile.

"Yes." Elsa handed over her passport and ticket over to the flight attendant.

"Alrighty then. Let's weigh those bags and you can make your way over to security." Elsa and Anna helped the attendant pull the luggage onto the scale. "Both your bags are just at weight, so you're all set! Once your get through security your gate is down the right concourse, the third one to the right. Have a pleasant flight!"

Thanking the attendant, the two made their way over to the security area, settling themselves onto a bench nearby.

"Sooo…." Anna kicked at the floor, unwilling to look Elsa in the eye. "One year?"

"One year." Elsa softly replied, gently patting Anna's leg. "I'll be back before you know it."

"It's going to fly by and I won't even notice you were missing." Anna forced a smile onto her face as she turned to face Elsa. "When it's time though, I'll be right back in this airport, ready to leap into your arms and welcome you back home."

"Try not to knock me out when you do that." Elsa quipped, laughing as the strawberry-blonde stuck out her tongue, feeling Anna take her hand in her own.

"Let me have my moment here will you!" Anna smiled genuinely at her now, squeezing the held hand gently.

"If it's any consolation, I'm going to start missing you the instant I clear security." Elsa murmured, running a thumb along the back of Anna's hand. "But hopefully you'll be spared the sight of me blubbering all over the place."

"Well if you're lucky, you won't need to see security detain me as I try to follow you." Anna giggled, wiping away the tears that were threatening to spill out. "Are you sure you don't want to get a move on?"

"They don't start boarding for a while."

"Right..." Anna fiddled with her braids as the clock ticked onwards. Elsa watched her intently, brain slowly clicking away. Anna, feeling the burning glance, turned towards the blonde, confused. "Is there something on my face?"

"Don't forget to properly take care of your hair." Elsa blurted out, clapping her free hand over her mouth at the outburst.

"Uhhhh… I'll keep that in mind?" It was Anna's turn to raise her eyebrows now. "Worried that I'll just shave it all off if I get annoyed by it?"

"You know I wouldn't stop you from doing that." Elsa pouted, "It might make me a little sad though, to see your beautiful braids go away."

"I guess I'll just have to make sure to grow them back out for you." Anna chirped, smirking. "Don't worry, I'd look terrible bald. Ugh, it would be nice not to deal with the bedhead in the morning though..."

"Well…." Elsa laughed as Anna glared at her. "Alright, alright. I'll lay off my hair maintenance speech, just this one time."

The two laughed, almost missing the boarding call for Elsa's flight. "Gate C-10 will be open for business class boarding in ten minutes. Please make your way to the gate now."

"I guess it's time to say goodbye." Anna stood up, pulling up the blonde with her. "Have a safe flight. Call me when you get there?"

"Are you sure you'll be awake then?" Elsa teased, pulling her arms through the backpack straps.

"Ye of little faith." Anna punched Elsa lightly in the arm. "I'll prove you wrong this one time!"

"I look forward to it."

The two made their way over to join the line at the security gate. Elsa wondered if Anna could feel her heart-rate slowly rise the closer they got to the gate. She got her answer a moment later as Anna squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"You're going to be fine. Just, pre-flight jitters." Anna smiled at her, eyes filling with tears as they came to a stop next to the entrance of the security checkpoint. "Looks like I can't follow you past this point."

"No, it doesn't look like you can." Elsa fidgeted with her backpack strap.

"C'mere." Anna held out her arms, a watery smile plastered over her face, "Have fun, try not to party too hard, and don't get yourself into trouble!"

"Shouldn't those be my words to you?" Elsa choked back tears as she embraced her soulmate. "I'm glad Kristoff is still around or I'd go crazy worrying about you!"

"Dependable big brother to the rescue." Anna was crying into Elsa's shoulder now.

Elsa clutched at Anna, burying herself in the warmth that she would be leaving for a year. She felt her throat constrict and the butterflies in her stomach seemed to grow out of control. Pulling back slightly from Anna, she looked straight into Anna's eyes, burning the sight of the slightly flecked sea-green storm into her memory.

Her own eyes found themselves drawn towards Anna's lips, slightly parted.

"You know how people sometimes get lost in those important moments?" Elsa breathed out, not really sure what she was saying. "Even if those moments are happening in super public areas like airports?"

"Yes?" Anna looked at Elsa curiously.

"I think I understand how that happens now." Elsa leaned down, eyes closing, capturing Anna's lips in her own. She pressed deeply into the kiss, cradling Anna's head with one hand, pulling the surprised woman closer to her. Anna leaned into the kiss, seizing desperately onto it, pouring every ounce of love and affection she had into the action, pulling her arms tightly around Elsa. Running out of air, Elsa pulled back, winded from the kiss.

"Y-you know." Anna replied, still in a state of shock. "Most people save that for the return."

Anna's widened to saucers a moment later upon a sudden realization as Elsa smiled tearily down at the blonde. "I figured I'd leave you with a memory you wouldn't forget."

Anna's hands slowly touched her lips, her eyes shining with wonder and slight incredulity. "You kissed me? _You_ kissed me!"

"I guess I've still got a few surprises left in me. I'm not going to get the chance for another year after all." Elsa blushed, feeling slightly embarrassed. "And I didn't want to always force you to have to be the one to initiate everything."

"Well… How am I suppose to properly function now?" Tears flowed down Anna's cheeks as a bittersweet smile blossomed across her face. "You can't just leave me after a kiss like that, that's probably illegal you know."

"I guess I've got to go on the lam now. Let's hope the statute of limitations for this particular crime expires before I get back." Elsa managed choked out.

"Gate C-10 is now open for boarding for business class seats for rows A - E. Passengers please report to the gate for boarding."

"I guess you really have to go now." Anna wiped her nose with the back of her hand. "Might as well go quick, rip it off like a bandaid."

"We'll Skype everyday, promise." Elsa reluctantly let go of Anna, queueing up to get through security. Anna followed her from behind the glass barricade, smiling reassuringly at Elsa whenever the blonde anxiously glanced back. As Elsa made her way through the x-ray scanner into the main concourse she turned back to see the copper-braids just barely visible through the crowd. Waving one final time she made her towards her gate.

"Just one year. And I'll be back..." Elsa murmured to herself. Just one year, and she'd be home once more, warm and cozy with the person who made her explode with happiness. Thinking back to the previous night, Elsa smiled tearily, taking in a deep breath and making her way towards the gate. Strapping herself into the seat, she took another deep breath, settling into her seat. Her life with Anna had only barely begun, and she had so many years to look forward to in the future.


End file.
